The Adopted Malfoy
by Trode19
Summary: After an accidental burst of magic that injures Dudley, Petunia decides her families safety is more important than her reputation. So Young Harry is taken to Lizzy's Boys Orphanage. When things go down hill in the orphanage, Harry must watch it go by. But then it becomes too much and his magic destroys his home. Then he meets Lucius. His life changed with a simple comforting hug.
1. Prologue

_**The Adopted Malfoy-**_

 _ **Prologue:**_

"Albus, is this really a good idea? They're Muggles." Minerva sighed as Dumbledore placed one year old, Harry Potter on the doorstep of the house, identical to most others on the street.

"It will keep him safe Minerva."

"But Albus-"

"Please, let's not talk about this. I'm getting old and quite tired. We must be heading back." Dumbledore waved her off.

"I hope you know what you're doing Albus."

"Me too Minnie."

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:

Petunia Dursley's let out a shrill shriek when she was greeted with a child on her doorstep, with black tuffs of hair and emerald green eyes.

"Vernon!" Petunia called, picking up the child and taking him inside, for if people saw her leave a defenceless child out in the cold, they'd be shamed.

"What is it Pet?" Vernon grumbled. He looked at his wife in surprise when he saw a basket with a toddler in it.

"Vernon, it looks just like them! With its black hair and green eyes!" Petunia hissed furiously.

"Is there any notes? Can we just drop him off somewhere?" Vernon huffed.

"There's a letter. But we can't drop him off somewhere. He might not even be freak. He might have skipped the horrible gene." Petunia said with distaste.

"Well? Open the letter!" Vernon urged, looking at his wife expectantly.

"Ok!" Petunia placed the basket on the couch and picked up the letter, opening the envelope. "Ok... It says, 'Dear Petunia and Vernon Dursley, this is Harry James Potter, Son of James and Lily Potter. Unfortunately Harry's parents were murdered and Harry's Godfather placed in jail for treason. Harry is now your responsibility. Have fun, signed, Albus Dumbledore.'" Petunia scowled at the paper.

"Those freaks are dead, but we get stuck with their child." Vernon muttered bitterly.

"I'll make the freak a bed under the stairs. We can't have him taking up the guest room with wasteful air."

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:

"Oi freak! Don't burn the eggs this time!"

"Yes Uncle Vernon."

"Don't forget to do the garden today."

"Yes Aunt Petunia."

"Hey freak! I spilt my juice on the carpet. Make sure to get me another cup and clean it up."

"Yes Dudley." Five year old Harry sighed. He wiped his sweaty forehead with his hand and opened the fridge to pour juice into a cup, watching the eggs carefully before he placed the juice onto the bench, scooping the eggs from the pan to the plate of food. He placed the plate on the table for his uncle and went to clean the juice stain in the lounge room.

He didn't like working, but his relatives were strict and didn't like house work. So he was left to do it all. It wasn't the worst thing in world. It was only bad if he disobeyed or made a mistake. His back was still sore from burning the eggs yesterday.

"Oi freak, where's my juice?" Dudley huffed while Harry was halfway through cleaning the juice out of the carpet.

"On the bench." Harry said softly, ducking his head with a wince when Dudley's foot dug into his blistered back.

"You think you can slack off like that? What, you think you're special?" Dudley sneered.

"No Dudley." Harry whispered.

"What? Speak up freak!" Dudley barked, drawing the adults attention to the scene.

"No Dudley!" Harry choked out loudly when a swift kick hit his stomach.

"Don't raise your voice at me! No wonder your stupid parents died, they probably couldn't stand you!" Dudley growled. He didn't expect to fly back into wall mere moments later after that comment.

"Don't say that!" Harry bellowed. His eyes were fiery green and glowing, his cloths floating slightly in an invisible breeze. "Don't talk about them like that!" Tears were gathering in the little boys eyes as Dudley fell on his ass, the invisible force draining from the five year old as he sobbed. Petunia held back Vernon when he went to teach the child a lesson for hurting his son, walking to Harry slowly. She crouched down to the five year olds height.

"Harry." Petunia said softly. "Stand up. We're going out for a little while." She said soothingly as the five year old wiped again large tears, giving his hand for Petunia to take hold of. Petunia gave a strained smile and went to Harry's closet, grabbing a few things, clothes and toiletries and packing them into a small bag.

"Come on Harry." Petunia said, leading the child to the door. "Vernon, I'm sure you can take Dudley to the hospital so they can check on him. I'll be out for a few hours." She closed the door behind her and hopped into her car, placing Harry in the backseat.

"Aunt Petunia? Where are we going?" Harry asked, his face red and blotchy as he clutched his bag.

"A sleepover. A really long sleepover." Petunia smiled sadly to herself, she had hoped that the boy would wield magic, but he was dangerous. He could have killed her son. He had to leave. It was safe for her family, even if it meant losing the last part of her sister.

"I can sleep at someone else's house? But I don't have any friends." Harry said with confusion.

"I'm sure you'll make lots once you're there..."

:/:End Chapter:/:


	2. Lizzy's Boys Orphanage

_**The Adopted Malfoy-**_

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

 _ **Lizzy's**_ _ **Boys Orphanage.**_

"Hello, I'm Madam Elizabeth and welcome to Lizzy's Boys Orphanage. What are you doing here?" Thirty-five year old Elizabeth Kenner, black hair with blonde strips and hazel eyes, asked politely to the horse-faced woman and young boy with emerald eyes.

"My friends died recently and no one is able to look after her son. I can't afford to take care of him either...so I thought I might be able to put him in for adoption." Petunia said with desperation laced in her voice. The caretaker placed a hand on her chest and sighed.

"You poor soul. My consolation for your friends death. Come in, I'll get some documents out for you to sign, then the little boy can stay here until someone comes and adopts him." Elizabeth stepped aside so they could enter. Harry felt lost and betrayed. His aunt was getting rid of him?

"Sit here, I'll be back in a moment." Elizabeth left and Harry sat besides his aunt, eyeing the other kids under his bangs. They looked at him strangely.

"What did I do Aunt Petunia? Why are you giving me away?" Harry whispered with a sniff.

"A better family will look after you soon. You'll be treated like Dudley there." Petunia knew it was unlikely. The orphanage was a secluded place with only about five other kids living there. Most kids lived here until they were of legal age.

"Really?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Yeah." Petunia swallowed down her guilt at the hopeful look on the child's face and smiled when Elizabeth came back.

"Ok Miss, just write down his name, his parents names, date of birth, any allergies and medical problems. That'll give us all we need for him to be adopted." Elizabeth smiled softly.

NAME: HARRY JAMES POTTER

DATE OF BIRTH: 31/07/1980

MEDICAL PROBLEMS/ALLERGIES: NO RECORD

BIOLOGICAL MOTHER: LILY JANE POTTER née EVANS

BIOLOGICAL FATHER: JAMES FLEAMONT POTTER

"There you go." Petunia gave the paper back to the smiling caretaker. Elizabeth filed the paper away.

"Well, I guess we better show you to your room then Harry." Elizabeth offered her hand to the little boy with sparkling green eyes.

"Ok! Bye bye aunt Petunia." Harry said and sheepishly hugged her around the waist. "When I'm older, maybe I'll visit?" Harry smiled widely, his cheeks flushed. Petunia fought down her guilt with a stern look.

"Maybe." She said and left out the front door. She didn't look back. Harry was dangerous. A freak. Dudley and Vernon's safety were her top priority.

Harry took the caretakers hand no let her lead him to a large room. It was probably the size of the lounge room, kitchen and dining room put together. Inside held eight beds, all decked in maroon red bed sheets, pillows and blankets. They were simple single beds with bedside tables with a small lamp and drawers for clothes and possessions. Each bed had a number.

"You see the numbers? Your bed in number seven." Elizabeth explained and Harry nodded, waking towards it, pointing at the beside table next to it. "That ones yours Harry." Elizabeth chuckled softly. Harry opened his old bag and placed everything into the drawers, clothes in top and everything else in the bottom draw.

"Harry?"

"Yes Madam?"

"Please, call me Lizzy. Are you ready to see the other kids?" Lizzy smiled. Harry nodded nervously and followed the woman outside where five children were. "Attention everyone! We've got a new boy with us!" Lizzy called. The five children stopped playing and talking so they could walk over to them.

"This is Harry. Introduce yourselves." Lizzy smiled brightly.

"I'm Ethan." Said one boy. He was about eight with curly light brown hair to his shoulders and hazel eyes.

"The names Alex." He was about sixteen, long dirty blonde hair and sky blue eyes that had a few scars around it. He wasn't actually looking at Harry, which made Harry think he might be blind.

"Simon." The twelve year old flipped his black hair out of his onyx eyes.

"I'm Liam." The boy said with a sneer on his pierced lip. He was sixteen by the looks of it. His jet black hair with streaks of crimson and silver running through it, blocking one of his sea foam green eyes.

"I'm Sam." The last boy said. His hair was fiery red and his eyes chocolate brown. He looked young, around ten.

"Harry." Harry said shyly, nodding to each of the boys. "Nice to meet you." Harry graced the boys with a soft smile, his cheeks flushed lightly. Simon just glared at him, making his smile falter.

Alex smiled at down at Harry with misty eyes. "Tell me, what do you look like Harry? I'd like to know." Harry grin.

"I'm pretty short. I've got really pale skin and black, messy hair. My eyes bright green, like emeralds Mrs Figgs says." Harry smiled at the memory of the cat lady.

"Ah, you sound like a very handsome boy." Alex smiled cheekily, reaching his hand out to rest a hand on the head full of hair, patting it.

"Thank you! Your very handsome too." Harry said cheerfully.

"Thank you." Alex said softly with a dreamy smile. "Would you like to play with me Harry?" Alex chuckled when the boy made an excited noise and took his hand. He trusted the boy to make sure he didn't run into anything. He could hear Ethan and Liam talking to each other while Simon and Sam were probably sitting around in boredom like they always complain about.

"Alex?" Harry asked him in that joyful and childish tone.

"Yeah?"

"Are you blind?" Harry asked curiously. Alex sighed.

"Yes. My parents were very mean and took one of my eyes from me. They blinded my other. I was able to get a glass eyeball for a replacement anyway." Alex chuckled and placed his finger on the glass eyeball, rolling it around to the back of his head before bring it back.

"Woah. Did it hurt?"

"Yeah. It hurt a lot." Alex said sadly. He had only been twelve at the time. Four years later and it still hurt emotionally knowing he couldn't see everything anymore. Harry frowned at the sad tone and wrapped his small arms around Alex's neck, hugging him tightly.

"It's alright. I have really bad eyes as well. I have to wear big round glasses so I have see." Harry gasped, taking his glasses off and placing them on Alex. "Can you see now?" Harry asked curiously.

"No, unfortunately. Thanks for the idea though." Alex smiled, taking the glasses off and holding them out for Harry. "They'd probably do more use for you though." Alex chuckled.

"I think I'll have fun here." Harry grinned.

"I hope you do." Alex smiled.

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:

Six year old Harry shivered in the cold night. The snow was soaking his pants and his breath came out as puffs. He could hear the other boys excited voices through the door. It was Christmas Eve and a family had come to adopt. Alex said it only happened around once a year when a kid got adopted since the place was so secluded and not well known.

Harry hoped that Alex would come get him, but Alex would be able to see that he was gone. Harry didn't know what Simon had against him. Simon had just said that parents don't want freaks and shut the door on him, locking him out. Sam, Ethan and Liam probably wouldn't notice he was gone either since Harry mostly hung around Alex. Alex was basically his brother. He hoped at least Lizzy would come for him.

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin when a bush nearby rustled.

"H-Hello?" Harry's teeth chattered. He gasped when a big brown wolf jumped out of the bush. It sniffed the air around him before butting its snout against his cheek and growling. It continued to nuzzle his cheek and neck, tickling him with its soft fur.

"Hello Wolfe." Harry smiled gently, resting a gentle hand on the wolfs fur, scratching behind its ear until it was practically a puddle of goo. It rumbled low in its chest before laying its head on Harry's lap, sleeping peacefully.

"Strange wolf." Harry grinned fondly, cuddling up to the warm animal and letting his eyes droop.

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:

Harry woke with a groan, looking around. The wolf he had fallen asleep on was gone. It's foot prints were somewhat fresh, foot prints morphing into human feet. Strange.

Harry heard the door open and watched as Ethan left with the brunette adults with blue eyes also. They looked like parents and child besides the curly hair against the wavy hair, but close enough. Ethan looked extremely happy. Harry watched them go to the car nearby with a fascinated look. Was that what a real family was like? We wished he had one.

"Harry! What are you doing out here? God, you're freezing!" Lizzy fussed, bring Harry inside to a nice hot chocolate, new clothes and a large warm blanket while Alex hugged him tightly. At least he had Lizzy and Alex. That all he needed for now.

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:

"Come on Alex!" Seven year old Harry said excitedly. "Wake up! It's my birthday!" Harry giggled as Alex groaned, opening his eyes.

"Happy birthday Harry, now go back to sleep." Alex grumbled, turning into his pillow while Harry shook him around.

"Lizzy's making pancakes!" Harry added. Nearly all the boys shot out of their beds, with the exception of Liam who simply grumbled about the sun being too bright and multiple curse words.

"Aw yeah! Lizzy's pancakes are the best!" Sam grinned, his fiery red hair mused from sleep. Harry laughed and got off of Alex, lifting him until he was at least sitting up so he could tame his hair. Alex hated doing his hair and was bad at keeping it tied. So Harry had learnt how to do it so Lizzy didn't have to. Harry would brush and braid the long dirty blonde hair until it was tame enough that it didn't fling around and whip people in the face. It had happened multiple times.

"Wake up Liam, Lizzy made the special chocolate sauce just for you and me!" Harry grinned when Liam gave a quirk of a smile.

"With the plum slices?"

"With the plum slices!" Harry had realised that Liam was in love with food. Luckily, they liked a lot of the same foods, so they had bonded over it. Simon still didn't like him very much. Sam was just a friendly person in general, so they got along.

Liam got out of bed with a tiny smile and slipped his grandpa slippers on as he calls them and made his way to the door. The moment he opened it, they could all smell the pancakes that Lizzy was making. Once they were all dressed, they went to the dinning room where stacks of pancakes were on each plate.

"Yummy!" Harry grinned and took his seat while Sam, Alex and Lizzy laughed, Liam smiled and Simon stayed blank.

"Harry, I got you something this year." Lizzy smiled brightly.

"A...A present?" Harry had never gotten a present before, except for the glasses on his face.

"Yeah! Here you go." Lizzy passed a medium sized box to him. Harry opened slowly, slightly shocked as he took out a small, green button eyed doll.

"What...?"

"I looked through some files and found a picture of your mother. Her name was Lily. I thought I'd make you a little doll to remember her by." Lizzy smiled. "Alex, Sam and Liam helped make the dress." Lizzy chuckled. Harry's eyes filled with tears as he stroked the woollen orange hair.

"Thank you... It's beautiful." Harry sniffed, wrapping his arms around Lizzy's waist.

"I'm glad you like it." Lizzy patted his head softly.

"I love you Lizzy. You're amazing." Harry grinned widely, his eyes sparkling happily.

"You too Harry. You too." Lizzy smiled fondly at the little green eyed boy. She was so lucky she had all these children, even if they weren't hers. She truly was gifted, even if for a little while.

:/:End Chapter:/:

 _Authors note: If anyone's wondering, Fleamont is said to be James fathers names. Since sons normally get their fathers name as their middle name, I thought it would be appropriate._


	3. Family Crisis

_**The Adopted Malfoy-**_

 _ **Chapter 2:**_

 _ **Family Crisis.**_

It was thirty-first of December, Lizzy and Harry were outside, waving farewell to Liam as he was about to leave the orphanage in the taxi car when it happened.

Thump!

"Lizzy!" Harry cried out when his surrogates mother fell to the ground, out cold. "Lizzy! Lizzy! Wake up!" His memory was like pictures when he thought over it in the hospital.

He could remember her collapsing, then Liam driving them to the hospital, the bright lights, the long hours waiting, the terrible truth of why.

"It's ok Harry. Everything will be ok." Alex said dully. In his heart, he knew it was a fifty-fifty chance. They just had to hope luck was on their side.

"Why? Why did it have to be her? Lizzy so nice and beautiful, and, she's just-" Harry dissolved into tears again, burying his face in Alex's shoulder.

"I know Harry, life is cruel."

"Why do all best people have to die?"

"When you're in a garden, which flowers do you pick?"

"The prettiest ones of course."

"Well life is like a garden. Weeds are the ones that should go, but they just keep growing. It's the flowers that wilt or are picked before their time that leave us."

"I don't like gardens anymore." Harry sniffed.

"I know Ry, I know."

"Hey kids. I have got some good new and some bad news. Which do you want first?" The nurse said with a grimace.

"The good news. We need some." Alex sighed, rubbing a hand down his face.

"Elizabeth will be able to go home." The nurse said with a strained smile.

"But?" Liam swallowed thickly.

"She only has a few months, a year at most to live. The cancer...Its too strong to cure." The nurse bit back tears when the youngest of the five started to bawl, clinging to the one the oldest like a life line. The other two youngest cried softly while the eldest were silent, swallowing down their tears. The youngest needed someone strong at the moment.

"Who's going to run the orphanage Liam?" Alex whispered.

"I'll do it. I'll earn money to pay for food while you babysit. Until the kids are adopted, that's all we can do." Liam sighed. "It'll make Lizzy happy. All she ever wanted was for us to be happy and adopted. The youngest deserve that. We've got to do it or her dream will be washed away. I won't let that happen." Liam said determinedly.

"When can we head back home?" Alex asked.

"Once she's awake." The nurse replied with a sad smile.

"Thank you. Have a nice day."

"You too." The nurse smiled sadly, rubbing his arm softly before leaving.

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:

Liam hired two taxi drivers to take them home. Alex went with Harry and a extremely sleepy Lizzy while Liam went with Simon and Sam. Once they maybe it back to the orphanage, Liam carried Lizzy in and travelled to her bedroom, staring at the blank face of his mother figure, wiping away the small tears that trickled down her temple.

"I'm so sorry Liam." Lizzy said softly.

"It can't be helped. Just rest for now. I'll take care of everything." Liam said equally as soft, gulping down his tears when far away blue eyes closed and her breathing steadied. It scared him to know it could stop one day soon.

He could hear Harry's harsh sobs from the other room where Alex held him. He couldn't hear Simon or Sam crying though. They were probably keeping quiet, trying to keep it in. They were older than the poor seven year old. He had finally gotten mother figure and now she was dying. Harry had gotten so little time with her compared to the others.

Liam laid Lizzy on her bed gently and walked out of the room, fisting his hands as to not look back. He'd break if he did. He walked into his old room, eyeing the puffy eyed kid and the two young teenagers that sat on the other side of the room, laying in their beds.

"How is she?" Harry sniffed.

"Tired." He said simply.

"It's true? Isn't it? She's gonna die." Simon said flatly.

"No! She won't! She'll get better..." Harry snapped. Simon glared at him.

"Stop being a child! She's dying! She's not getting better!" Simon said angrily.

"She will! She won't leave us alone...she wouldn't..." Harry's eyes teared up.

"Quit crying! This is all your fault! You and your freakish powers!" Simon spat, storming across the room and grabbing Harry's collar, shaking the boy. "You and your witchcraft! I've seen it! Moving things without touching them, your wounds healing so quickly! I'm not an idiot!" Simon threw the wide eyed boy to the ground.

"Stop it you two!" Liam yelled.

"No! He did this! His freakishness is killing Lizzy!" Simon shouted, going to punch Harry has he got up but Liam gripped his arms and pulled him away from frightened child.

"You are acting irrational. Harry cares about Lizzy, he'd never try and hurt her. You need to rein in your emotions. This is a hard time, I understand, but don't take it out on people." Liam sighed, letting Simon go. The boy ran out of the room with one more hateful glare towards Harry.

"I...I'm not...Killing Lizzy, am I?" Harry's voice shook with shock and fear.

"No Harry, you aren't. You love Lizzy, you'd never do that." Liam said confidently, pulling Harry into his arms. He felt a hand on his head and looked up to see Alex smiling softly with his usual glassy eyes. It was as if he was saying thank you for helping Harry when Alex couldn't.

"Lizzy will be ok, right Liam?" Harry whispered desperately.

"I don't think so Harry." Liam sighed as Harry buried his face into his chest.

If only they could all be a real family. He wouldn't have to send them off one by one and watch them leave with their own families. His heart wouldn't ache so much at the thought of never seeing them again.

:/:End Chapter:/:


	4. Slowly Disappearing

**_The Adopted Malfoy-_**

 ** _Chapter 3:_**

 ** _Slowly Disappearing._**

Simon was the first adopted. Liam had posted posters everywhere he could in the towns nearby, asking people to come adopt a boy. Simon had yet again locked Harry out of the orphanage but luckily it was only cold and the snow had stopped as it neared the end of January. Liam was busy trying to appease to the couple while Alex looked after Sam and Harry, but hadn't realised Harry was gone, thinking he was probably reading in his room. Harry sighed, looking up at the full moon dreamily. He didn't want to be adopted. He wanted Lizzy back. He wanted Lizzy to adopt him. He'd rather be an orphan forever than lose Lizzy, but her health was already declining dangerously, her naps slowly getting longer each time. She had talked with Harry for hours, holding him in her bed as she listened to his worries and she told him stories to make him feel better. He would play with her hair when he got bored, braiding it and making it look messy. Her eyes would alway warm up when he talked happily to her. He tried to ignore that she was dying. He really did. For her sake. He didn't want her last months filled with sadness.

Harry sighed, shivering and wrapping his arms around himself. He wished the warm wolf would come back. Like when he was six. As if his wishes were heard, the bush rustled nearby and familiar fur came out of the bush. The wolf limped towards him, whining softly as it flopped down, it's head in Harry's lap. Harry gasped and ran his hand over the wolfs fur, stopping when he felt blood coming from the wolfs leg and tail. The tail had simply been grazed by a bullet by the looks of it. The wolfs leg looked slightly mangled.

"Oh no, you got caught in one of those traps!" Harry swallowed his anxiety and tried to stand up so he could get help, the wolf growled weakly, but it still made Harry stop.

"I need to get help Wolfe. You'll bleed to death." Harry's eyes welled with tears when the canine whined and shook his head to the side. Harry looked there with a confused frown. "You want me to move you into the light?" Harry asked softly. The wolf barked with a nod. Harry nodded slowly in confusion and shifted his cold hands under the beast and tried his best to not drag the wolfs leg along the ground as he lifted it with a grunt. Harry placed the wolf down gently as possible and watched in fascination as the blood seemed to evaporate into thin air and the wound closed, the patch of fur growing back. The moonlight had healed the wolf. Harry knew in that moment that the wolf wasn't a normal wolf.

The wolf stood up with a happy wag in his tail, moving towards the boy and rubbing it's snout against the cool cheeks. Harry rose his arms slowly and wrapped them around the canines neck, rubbing his nose into the thick fur. He barely acknowledged the other rustles. He also didn't notice as several different wolfs came out. The wolf sniffing him did though as he automatically whipped around, growling in warning at the others. One wolf, nearly as big as the snarling wolf stepped forward and seemed to try and challenge the Alpha.

The bigger wolf snapped at the other wolfs ear and the wolf whined, bowing his head, ears flat against his head. The other wolfs seemed to get the message and slowly walked back into the forest surrounding the orphanage. The alpha and beta seemed to reach an agreement as the beta wolf walked up to the green-eyed boy and sniffed him before licking his cheek and bounding back into the forest. Harry watched it leave in awe before snapping his head towards a wet snout. The alpha rubbed his snout against his ear and curled up in his lap. Harry fell asleep silently petting the dark, soft fur of the large wolf.

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:

Harry woke a couple hours later to the door of the orphanage opening and the couple who had come to adopt one of them came out with Simon. Liam was about greeting them off when he noticed Harry...and a large wolf curled up on his lap. Liam gasped and ran inside to grab a broom. Coming back out, Liam saw the couple and Simon stepping back in fear from the small boy. Simon was sneering at Harry.

Liam poked the wolf with the long broom handle and watched it open its eyes almost instantly and snarl at him. Harry seemed to stir awake at the jerky movement of the wolf. He rubbed his eyes and looked sleepily at the beast.

"Go back to sleep Wolfe." Harry mumbled, running his fingers through the wolfs dark fur. Liam swallowed thickly.

"You should leave. I'll take care of this." Liam whispered to the couple who nodded and gripped Simons hand, leading him away from the scene to their car. Liam turned back to Harry who was giggling as the wolf licked his cheek, sniffing him. "Harry?" Liam said softly. Harry looked at him with a smile.

"Hi Liam. What time is it?"

"Time to go inside. Come on." Liam reached out his hand to Harry who took it and stood up which made the wolf growl.

"Bye bye Wolfe. I'll see you next time. And your friends." Harry said with naive innocence, patting the whining wolf who drew his ears back and rested his head depressingly on his paws. "Aww, don't worry, I'll be here every full moon. You like visiting around then." Harry chuckled, placing a small kiss of the wolfs head before following Liam inside.

"Are you crazy?! That's a wolf Harry!" Liam shouted, looking at Harry like he needed a straight jacket.

"I know. He's really nice." Harry gave a dazed smile and left to go to bed. Liam simply shook his head in disbelief.

"You are a strange one Harry." Liam chuckled wearily.

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:

In March Sam was finally adopted by a widower named 'Ms. Figg' who Harry could remember very faintly as his old babysitter with lots of cats. She just have wanted company after so long without her husband. Harry had stayed at his bedroom, not wanting to be picked. Lizzy was still here, so he had to stay. Lizzy slept almost six hours every day and looked pale most of the time. Alex had turned eighteen on the third of March, which Harry, Liam and Lizzy celebrated with the boy who didn't stop grinning all day.

Now it was April and Harry was wheeling Lizzy around the backyard in her hired wheelchair. She couldn't stand without getting dizzy or weak in the legs. Harry breathed in the crisp Spring air as he looked over his old playground. All the kids had grown up and stopped playing with the equipment, leaving it to rust.

"I'm going to miss this place." Lizzy sighed.

"Miss it? You aren't going to leave the orphanage." Harry said stubbornly.

"Oh Harry darling, I'm going to die in a plain white hospital bed next to so many others. No colour. No children's laughter. What will I do?" Lizzy cried softly into his shaking hands. Harry hadn't seen Lizzy like this before. She had always acted so happy and full of life, even when the doctors had told her she only had a year at most to live. Harry wrapped his arms around her neck and buried his nose in her blonde and black hair.

"No you won't. You'll be here with all of us. Me, Alex and Liam. We'll paint your room all different colours and joke around until the end. You'll die laughing, I swear." Harry promised, kissing Lizzy's head.

"Oh Harry, what would I do without you kids? If only I could adopt you..."

"I know. I wish you could. But until the end, you'll always be a mother to me. Even afterward." Harry said, his eyes full of sincerity.

"If only we could be a proper family. All four of us."

"Maybe in another life." Harry said with a watery smile as he held her hand tightly.

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:

Liam hugged Harry tightly as he stood up.

"You'll be back soon right?" Harry asked with sad eyes.

"I'll only be a few days. This is my chance to earn some money for the orphanage. One day I'll have to take over. It's in Lizzy's will." Liam said with a grim smile.

"Be back soon." Alex told him firmly. "You know it's soon." Liam frown deeply.

"I know. It's only three days. I'll be back then." Liam swallowed thickly and took Alex's hand, pulling him away from sight. "Keep him safe."

"You're not coming back. Are you?" Alex said, dread curling in his stomach.

"Not likely. The...The orphanage is going to be demolished after Lizzy's death. I can't stop it. I tried and now they're trying to find me and stop me. They won't stop until I'm dead. They won't let me get in the way of their plans for the place. They're cutting down the forest as well." Liam sighed. What had he gotten himself into?

"So...your leaving?" Alex swallowed thickly and reached his hand out, feeling Liam's face until he could cup his cheek in his hand. "This is the last time you'll be here?" Alex whispered.

"Yeah...keep Harry safe." Liam let a small tear roll down his cheek, leaning into the blind boys touch.

"No. You stay safe." Alex scowled. "And come back one day. Back to Feritia forest and the orphanage spot. I'll be waiting." Liam gasped as the boy surged forward, chapped lips pressing against his own. A warm, wet tongue snuck past his surprised lips, pulling his own tongue to fight against the other. Alex pulled away abruptly.

"You'll come back."

"I will."

"You better." Alex whispered, hugging the older boy tightly before walking off, his hand against the wall for guidance. Liam's lips tingled. He'd be back soon. Very soon if he could help it. After his goodbye to Lizzy, Liam was off with one last, long look back at his home and his family. He'd come back no matter what. No matter the cost.

So he watched as his home went away from sight, slowly disappearing.

:/:End Chapter:/:

 _Authors note: Some of you may be confused about the wolves but that will be explained or at least hinted at on the next chapter most likely. And woah! That plot twist! Alex and Liam? Who knew? (Besides me XD) but will they be reunited? Only I know. But you will find out if they are in probably the next few chapters._

 **Next chapter: Will Lizzy wake up from her next nap or will it be her last? Someone in planning to demolish the orphanage and anyone in it just for their own plans, So what will Alex and Harry do after they are alone, without Lizzy or Liam to save them. Find out next in The Adopted Malfoy, Chapter 4- 'Destruction'.**

 _God, I've always wanted to do that. I just imagined that in a very deep voice like they do from trailers XD._


	5. Destruction

**_The Adopted Malfoy-_**

 ** _Chapter 4:_**

 ** _Destruction._**

It was 31st of July today and Harry was wriggling around like a war-bent weasel. Ever since Liam had left and hadn't come back, Harry had been depressed, sulking for days before trying to pull himself out of it and hang out with Lizzy and Alex. Harry had convinced Alex to go with him to the closest shopping centre that morning so they could by paint, paintbrushes and large rolls of paper. Harry had practically taken over Lizzy's bedroom floor with paper and tubs of paint. The walls were a regular cream white before Harry looked at a curious Lizzy and grinned, dipping his large paint brush in bright blue paint and slashing it across the wall. A large blob with flickered blue was left behind on the wall.

"Oh Harry! You're-?!" Lizzy gasped, moving her self into her wheelchair.

"I promised, didn't I?" Harry said cheerfully, wetting a paint roller and passing it to Alex. "Go crazy on the walls Al." Harry said and the older boy smiled before placing the roller on the wall and running along the room with the roller as his guide. Lizzy smiled brightly when Harry gave her another paint brush, letting her dip it in a beautiful lavender colour before flickering it across the walls like a madwoman as she laughed. She looked truly happy after so long of sickly naps and fearful waiting. By the end of it, the walls were vibrate with yellows, blues, reds, pinks, greens, purples and oranges, Harry's feet were blue from tipping over a tin of paint, Lizzy had pink and purple in her hair and Alex's body had smudges of colour on him.

Overall, Harry was happy that his birthday had gone so well. Lizzy laid in bed as they all eat, Lizzy slowly and barely while Harry and Alex ate like growing boys, plenty and quickly. It was as Alex and Harry were tucking Lizzy into bed that she spoke softly in a solemnly happy tone.

"I had hoped this is what my last day would be like. My favourite boys next to me after hours of playing and laughing together." Lizzy smiled. "Thank you Harry, Alex. I think I can pass on happily." Tears were welled in her eyes as she smiled shakily at them. Harry felt dread curl in his stomach along with Alex.

"You don't mean-?"

"I can feel it Alex. I just know."

"No, I'm not ready for this Lizzy. I'm not." Alex said in a choked voice.

"None of us are ever truly ready for anything darling. Then again, life would be too easy if we were ready for everything. It makes the journey more worth it, because you know you've passed through each task without giving up. My journey ends here. But yours is still just beginning." Lizzy sighed softly, a small smile still etched on her face as she closed her eyes. "Promise you'll take care of each other. Promise." Lizzy whispered.

"I promise Lizzy." Harry said gently, surprisingly no tears were present.

"I promise." Alex said too, kissing her warm forehead for what would probably be the last time it was still warm enough to kiss without him sobbing. "I'll keep Harry safe."

"Good boys. I'm proud of you." Lizzy slowed her breath. "I love you both." Lizzy breathed out.

"We love you too." Harry smiled softly at the now resting woman. Harry laid down on the bed with her, hand on his stomach while Alex held his hand.

"Why stay?" Alex whispered.

"Till the end she's my mother. I'd never leave her alone when she needs me." Harry said and closed his eyes, drifting off as Alex listened to the sleeping pair. Soon it would only be him and Harry. Was he ready for that?

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:

Lizzy was buried under the playground. Harry had awoken with Lizzy's warmth slowly disappearing. That's when he had finally let his tears run down his face, seeing her smiling lips tinged blue. Alex had woken up to Harry's sobs and held him close, saying nothing as the boy cried. It had been two hours after they had awoken to Lizzy's lifeless body that Alex went to find a shovel. Harry had stayed beside Lizzy. He didn't let go of her hand no matter what, even as it grew colder. His mother was gone. Again. He was an orphan again. His heart had a bullet hole in it, letting his thoughts poke and prod at Harry's doubts and fears. He was scared. He was slowly losing everybody.

He was losing his family and he couldn't do a thing.

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:

Months went by. August hopped to September and wriggled into October before crash landing in November. Lizzy had been gone two and a half months now. Liam had been gone four. Alex had tried to get someone to adopt Harry but no one came by anymore. They couldn't be bother. It was a late, rather chilly afternoon of November 16th when Alex and Harry heard the door being banged upon, as if someone was trying the wrestle with it open with only brute force.

Harry had jumped and tensed, frightened by the large banging. Alex though had only seconds before the mind of his twelve year old self told him to hide from the banging. Because banging mean angry, and angry meant pain. Alex grabbed Harry by the forearm and pulled him through to the closet broom cupboard. They were in the middle of the house and could hear the breaking of glass from the backyard door.

Harry found his breath coming in short gasped sobs, his crying silenced by the fear of being heard. Alex was crouching in front of him, back to the door as he tried to calm the younger down even though he was scared himself.

Then he remember Liam's words... ** _'They won't stop until I'm dead. They won't let me get in the way of their plans for the place._** ' Were they getting in the way of whoever Liam was talking about's plan? Did they want them dead? At that moment Alex heard the click of the floor door and two pairs of footsteps. It was as if he and Harry were frozen in time, waiting silently for either the fear, dread and anxiety to pass or for it to consume them entirely and make them wish for salvation. Alex had promised to keep Harry safe and he would. They'd make it out safely and he'd see Liam again and Harry would get adopted. That was the plan. The plan was perfect. He didn't wish for any flaws in it.

Harry looking into Alex's dull eyes as the boy got lost in his mind, his emotions and thoughts encasing him in an impenetrable fortress of silence and numbness. Harry wished to speak, to reassure and hold Alex tightly, but he was unable to move, stuck in position as those lost and unseeing eyes stared into his unknowingly. They were both entranced by the fear and anxiety in their chests that they didn't hear as the cupboard door opened without even a creak or as light filled the small space. But they did know when something seemed to swing down upon Alex.

It was a sickening sound. It made Harry want to scream, cry, leaving the nightmare and the sight, wishing to be blind to everything in that moment. A cough, a sputter, specks of blood dripping on his cheeks from his brothers mouth. He was trembling, sadness and loneliness encasing his body as he watched the eighteen year olds body fall on to him, the handle of a blade wedged in his back. Harry's eyes welled with tears, an odd but strangely familiar feeling flowing through his views as he choked on his words.

"No...No. No! No, no, no, no! NO!" Harry screamed in denial, his red rimmed eyes closed tightly as something seemed to spring out of him, expelling from his mouth in as fiery need to maim, kill, destroy. He hugged his brothers body close, burying his nose in soft, dirty blonde hair that he loved. He sobs seemed to be only a speck of noise as his ears roared and his surroundings grew hot. He didn't bother open his eyes when he heard two men's screams being drowned out. When the heat died down, Harry dared to open his eyes, watching as a fiery serpent in the sky slowly died away into smoke. Harry looked down from the sky and gasped in shock, scrambling away into the cupboard wall, Alex body still in his arms.

His home was practically ashes. Burned wood scattered along the black ashes, making Harry gag at the smell of burnt flesh near him. Everything was gone. It was the definition of destruction the way he looked at his old home. The only thing untouched by the passing flames was him, Alex and the floor of the once cupboard. Harry stood on shaky legs, his body feeling hypersensitive as he dragged Alex into the cooled ashes and to in front of where the porch of the orphanage would have been. Harry looked as his old home, wondering how? How did it happen? Was it one of the men? Where did the snake of fire go?

Harry saw that the playground was burnt, including the grass, expect for one place. Underneath the swing set. It was as rusty as normal and untouched, Lizzy's grave perfectly fine. It made Harry smile slightly through the pain.

"What happened Alex?" Harry asked the limp body. He didn't expect an answer. And he never got one. Slowly, Harry removed the blade and bit back tears when he saw still warm body seep out. Harry used the blade to cut his the bottom of his shirt into two long strips, tying them together and wrapping them around the wound. Harry grabbed the shovel they had buried Lizzy with and got to work, digging a hole next to Lizzy's under the swing set. Harry couldn't stop the flowing tears as he slowly lowered Alex with all his strength, gently placing him in his own grave besides his mothers. Alex was barely an adult and he was gone. Gone too early like his mum.

Finding a large rock in the forest wasn't too hard. He had bragged it back to his brothers grave and used that cursed blade to carve a small message. After shovelling the dirt back onto the hole, watching as the face of his only friend and brother disappeared from sight, made him realise he was truly gone and wasn't coming back. Just like Lizzy. The heartbroken wail he let out would have torn anyone's hearts to bits as he held the carved stone to his chest, unable to hug the buried brother. Alex was gone. Lizzy was gone. Forever. And he was alone. No family, no home, no Liam to tell him it was all ok. Because it wasn't. Some deaths you just can't get over. And Harry accepted that. With last sniffle, Harry placed the carved rock in the dirt so it stood besides Lizzy's rock like it was meant to in some odd, twisted way.

 ** _Alexander Chase Montrouse_**

 ** _March 3rd 1970- November 16th 1988_**

 ** _A loyal brother and loving son._**

 ** _A blind boy with a heart of gold._**

 ** _Shall he never grow old,_**

 ** _But may his story be told._**

Harry traced each agonising letter of his poem, realising it's painful truth. Alex had never complained about not being able to see, grateful he was alive and he could grow old. But now he couldn't. He'd forever be eighteen, unable to get his first job, unable to marry and have kids. But his story of bravery would be told. He protected Harry. Like he promised.

But Harry still hated that that promise had killed him.

:/:End Chapter:/:

 **Next chapter: With Alex gone, Harry's alone. Until a past Death Eater hears of the dark magic in his area. When Lucius Malfoy finds Harry, he offers him a home. But what will happen with Liam? Who's is the wolf? Find out next in Chapter 5 of The Adopted Malfoy's, 'Mr. Malfoy.'**


	6. Mr Malfoy

**_The Adopted Malfoy-_**

 ** _Chapter 5:_**

 ** _Mr. Malfoy._**

Harry rested between Lizzy and Alex's gravestones that night, numb to the cold as he stared up at the sky. Sam had loved the stars and had told him all about the constellations. He smiled slightly and pointed upwards.

"Look Lizzy. Alex. There's the dragon." Harry sighed when silence stayed the same.

Then a loud crack sounded and he felt as if in that moment, something was about to change dramatically.

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:

Lucius Malfoy, Father of Draco Malfoy and husband to Narcissa Malfoy, past Inner-Circle Death Eater appeared outside a burned down muggle orphanage, making him sneer.

"Who would have casted a Fiendfyre in an orphanage? It's known dark magic for Merlins sake, do old followers want the Kiss?" The pureblood muttered with a distasteful look. He blond walked along the ashes with grace, casting a charm to protect his robes and boots from getting smudged with black. It was too dark to determine if anyone was there.

"Lumos." We said in a bored tone, walking along until he reach the back of the burnt orphanage, looking around at the melted play equipment everywhere except the swing set. He saw the shadows of two craved rocks. Bending down he looked at both of them, reading them out loud.

"Elizabeth Maria Kenner. Unknown to August first 1998. A caring mother, strong woman and one who will never stop shining her colours." He could see a small photo being slowly eaten away in the dirt and picked it up. It was a picture of a young man with dirty blonde hair and unseeing blue eyes, a older woman with blond and black hair and bright hazel eyes, and then a small boy, probably only eight or nine with messy black hair and emerald eyes that shone with happiness and well-hidden sadness. The two boys were besides the woman who sat in a wheelchair in front of a multicoloured walls. Lucius flipped the photo over and saw a message.

"We promised we'd take care of each other. I failed mum. Love Ha." Lucius huffed. He couldn't see the rest as it was smudged with muddy dirt. Lucius looked to the side were another grave laid, the dirt much newer than the other.

"Alexander Chase Montrouse. March 3rd 1970 to November 16th 1988. A loyal brother and loving son. A blind boy with a heart of gold. Shall he never grow old, but may his story be told." So the young man had been buried only earlier that day. He found a crumbled picture with dried tear drops of it. It was of the blonde boy with the younger black haired child. The child looked only five in the picture. The blonde boy who he guessed with Alexander, was smiling as he pushed the child on the swing, looking slightly concentrated as he was probably trying not to get hit by the kid in the swing who was grinning gleefully.

"Why are you touching their graves?" Lucius whipped around the see the boy who had been in the picture. "It's rude to touch their memories. They're trying to sleep." The boy said sadly, stepping past him and placing the picture back in the dirt, kissing the rock.

"Who are you?" Lucius said, stowing away his wand.

"Harry." The boy said lightly, sitting between the two graves, looking up the blonde man with interest. "And you are?"

"Lucius." The man said politely before sitting down hesitantly, his legs crossed like the child. "Who were these people?" He asked, barely containing his curiosity, but the boy was a muggle, so what did it matter with his magical status. He wanted answers.

"My mother and brother." The boy said distantly.

"That do not share the same last name though." Lucius frowned in confusion.

"They aren't my family by blood. My parents died when I was young and Alex's parents hurt him. They took his eye and blinded the other." Harry said, pointed to his own eyes. "Lizzy took me in when my aunt got rid of me. She was the caretaker at home. When I got here, there were five boys already. Ethan, Alex, Sam, Simon and Liam. Ethan was adopted first. Simon locked me out saying people didn't adopted freaks. My uncle used to say people didn't want freaks either, so I believed him. But Lizzy wanted me. So did Alex and Liam. Then Lizzy got sick. Really sick. The doctors said she wasn't going to live very long. They were right. Simon was adopted, locked me out again. Liam was looking after the orphanage while Lizzy rested. Then soon, Sam was gone too. Then I was just me, Alex, Lizzy and Liam. But Liam left as well. He said he'd be gone five days on a business trip. But I knew he was lying. I heard him talking to Alex. He said people wanted him dead. That he had to go for a while. He said he'd come back for me and Alex. He loved Alex did you know? But now Alex can't love him because he's gone. Like Lizzy." Tears were finally welling in the child's eyes. "Alex said he'd be waiting at the orphanage for when Liam came back and now he'll always be waiting...forever. Because he not coming back." Harry's lip trembled.

"What happened to Alex? It says he died today." Lucius said softly as the boy cried softly, resting his hand on the boy's head. He couldn't **_not_** try and comfort the boy. That just made him feel guilty. The boy practically flung himself at Lucius, gripping his robes tightly in his small fists as he cried, hiccuping.

"They killed him! T-Those awful men killed him! He was protecting me, keeping me quiet and calm and they stabbed him. Right in the back. I don't remember how, but I remember them screaming. The room had been hot but it didn't seem to hurt me or Alex. My were eyes closed and all I could have done was cry! When I opened my eyes, the orphanage was in ashes. Everything but the swing set. Lizzy's grave was safe. I had dragged Alex out of the ashes and bandaged his back before burying him next mum. Last time he had buried Lizzy. Now I had buried him. My family is gone. And Liam's not coming back. At least not for me." Harry sniffled, snuggling into a warm chest desperately while the elder Malfoy wrapped strong arms around him.

He honestly could understand. How could this boy, this innocent and frightened boy, cast a Fiendfyre so easily? He was what, only eight? It was obvious the boy was powerful. Accidental magic was rarely ever dark magic, or performed so well by an eight year old. The Fiendfyre had even disappeared. Normally they were uncontrollable.

He had made up his mind. Cradling the sniffling boy to his chest, Lucius asked a simple question.

"Would you like a new family?" A choked sob.

"Please." Was all the boy said before the man disappeared with a crack, leaving two small roses that grew from the dirt in seconds. He felt he needed to pay his respects.

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:

Liam ran up the hill, gasping when he saw the ashes were the orphanage once was. He barely even noticed the rough and bulky man that came out of the forest with a growl.

"Dammit! The pups gone." The man scowled. Where was his pups cub? He could tell he was alive from the lingering scent. He just hadn't been their in eight hours and his scent was only a whiff.

"Harry...Alex..." The man looked towards the staggering young man, watching as he ran through the ashes to towards the swing set. He must have noticed the grave stones. The man followed the running boy. The moment the black haired boy had seen the names, he dropped to his knees and let out a heart wrenching cry, as if a deer had been caught in a bear trap. "No, please, no." The boy whispered, clutched Alex's gravestone. "A day too late...I was too late..." Liam cried softly onto the stone, he had tried to get here as quickly as possible once he got the message saying they'd kill both boys if they didn't leave.

"Liam." The man said. The boy whipped around, tears streaking his pale face.

"Who are you?" He asked wearily. He had had many man try and kill him the last few months, he wasn't taking any chances.

"Fenrir. A friend of Harry."

"I've never seen you before."

"You poked me with a broom one time."

"What?" Liam said in confusion.

"The pups still around here right?" Fenrir asked persistently.

"Pup? Harry? Probably, or else no one would have buried..." Liam couldn't complete the sentence.

"Good."

"Wait!" Liam said.

"Who are you?"

"Fenrir."

"I mean, what are you?"

"A werewolf." Fenrir shrugged.

"You're joking." Liam huffed.

"Am I?"

"Prove it then." Liam challenged.

"Come with me and I'll show you the entire pack pretty boy." Fenrir smirked and walked off into the forest. Liam scowled. He wouldn't be deterred that easily. So he followed him determinedly. He had no idea following the wolf man to his future would make him happier than ever could be.

:/:End Chapter:/:

 _Authors Note: If any of you are wondering if Liam will ever come back into the story, it is something I'm still deciding on, so tell me if you think he should come back in the future or not?_

 **Next Chapter: Harry finds out he's a wizard and meets the Malfoy family. How will Narcissa and Draco react?**


	7. The Malfoy Family

**_The Adopted Malfoy-_**

 ** _Chapter 6:_**

 ** _The Malfoy Family._**

Harry awoke the next morning with a grunt of displeasure, his eyes crust from sleep and tears. After he wiped his eyes, he sat up in a bed that was obviously not his own and looked around curiously. The walls were lavender with white edges, a small portrait on the wall that showed a blonde man who was snoring away in his chair. Harry could hear his snores. Was it a video or something that they put in the portrait? Harry skimmed the silk sheets with his small hands, smiling at how smooth and soft it was. He thought back to last night, but all he could remember was the feeling of going through a tube that made him nauseous before he appeared in the bedroom. The blonde man, Lucius, had put him to bed with a pat on his head. He wondered if Lucius lived alone or with a wife? Maybe a child? He hoped he did. He'd like a friend if he was going to live with the elegant man.

"Good morning Harry." A smooth, rich voice said from the wooden door of the room. "I see you are awake. Did you sleep well?" Lucius asked as he came to sit beside him in the large bed.

"Yes. The bed is very comfy." Harry said politely with a smile.

"Ah yes, a fine silk covering made by a Russian with a knack for creativity as you can see." Lucius said with a chuckle. Harry looked down and saw pictures in the cover, little white-lined animals that you'd see in a forest. It reminded him of home.

"It's like the forest back at the orphanage. It even has the wolf." Harry smiled as the howling wolf.

"Indeed. Shall I show something?" Lucius smirked slightly when the boy nodded curiously. Lucius drew his wand, which Harry's eyes widened at, and flickered it, watching as the animals seemed to come to life on the green silk.

"Wow! How did you do that?!" Harry asked in awe.

"I'll explain shortly. It is one of the reasons I came here." Lucius said slowly, looking the boy in his bright emerald eyes. "Do you know what a wizard is?"

"Those people who can do magic in my books?" Harry rose an eyebrow.

"Ah, yes. Muggle stories. I'll get straight to the point on this Harry. Wizards are real. And you are one." Lucius said bluntly.

"...what?" Harry said oh-so-intelligently.

"You are a wizard. You can do magic. Well, you can learn when you go to a magic school, but Pureblood's prefer to teach their children small wand less charms at age nine or ten before getting them wands at eleven. It's tradition." Lucius said matter-of-factly.

"Oh...so...I can make things disappear and stuff?"

"Precisely. You just have to say the words of the spell, move your wand a certain way and you can cast the spell. With some practice of course." Lucius said to the excited child.

"So...I'm a wizard."

"Yes."

"Doesn't that mean I'm evil?"

"Not necessarily. I, myself, am what they call a 'Dark Wizard'. I dabble in dark magic which can be considered evil to those who are 'Light Wizards', people who use light magic. But many people ignore the fact that wizards have dark, light and neutral cores of magic."

"Cores?"

"Ah, cores are where the magic is stored. It's said to be in your chest." Lucius said, placing a finger in the middle of his chest. "They tell us was magic we best suit. Mine finds it easier to cast dark magic, where a light wizard would find it easier to cast light magic. Yours is neutral, meaning you have no problem with any magic." Lucius explained.

"So, you can only do dark magic?"

"No. I can do any, I just find dark magic easier for me to use. Your cores are normally genetic. Yours is neutral, which means your parents were both light and dark. Pureblood's are known for their dark cores, while half-bloods are various and muggle-borns are mostly light."

"What's a pureblood? And half-blood? And muggle-born? My brain hurts." Harry pouted, rubbing his eyes.

"A pureblood is someone of only magical blood. A half blood is a child who's parents weren't both Pureblood's. A muggle-born is someone born from two Muggles but has magic, even without magical blood."

"What's a muggle?"

"Someone who doesn't have magic."

"Oh." Harry said, looking confused by all the information.

"Anyway. Enough learning, I think it's time you come and meet my family. I have a wife named Narcissa and a son called Draco. Draco would be about your age I think." Lucius said off-handedly, helping Harry out of bed and leading him out of the room.

The house was huge! The hallways seemed endless as he walked with Lucius through them. Five minutes later they arrived inside a large dinning room where two blondes sat, eating their breakfast quietly.

"Good morning love." Lucius said, bestowing a kiss on his wife's cheek as he pulled Harry along to stand beside him. "Narcissa, remember how you said you always wanted another child, but knew you couldn't? I think I found one." Lucius smiled when his wife looked upon Harry and practically squeeze the life out of him in a hug.

"Oh Lucius! He's adorable!" Narcissa cooed.

"You are a handful, but worth it." Lucius muttered fondly as his wife showered him with kisses.

"What's his name?" Narcissa asked.

"Harry."

"Oh, how nice. Short and simple." Narcissa smiled brightly as the young boy. The boys smile faltered.

"You look like her...but you have his eyes." Harry said softly, barely audible.

"Who sweetie?" Narcissa questioned in confusion.

"Lizzy and Alex. You have her hair, blonde and black. But you have his eyes. Blue. Pretty blue." Harry said, reaching up to run a hand through her hair. "Will you be my mother?" Harry asked, head tilted.

"If you like." Narcissa smiled gently.

"Ok. You won't leave though, right?"

"Why would I ever?"

"Because Lizzy and Alex left. I just hope you don't." Harry said somewhat bluntly as Lucius grimaced.

"Remember that alert I told you about?" He said to his wife quietly.

"Yes?"

"He castes the spell when his brother was killed. His mother died of a muggle disease." Lucius explained and his wife's eyes fill with tears.

"Oh the poor boy." She whispered.

"He burnt down his orphanage and buried his brother next to the mothers grave. The boys been through enough. His other brother left him, he said he probably wouldn't come back because people were after him, trying to kill him." Lucius sighed as his wife hugged the younger boy tightly.

"Oh, I'll never leave you alone you precious boy! This is your home now." Narcissa said cheerfully. Draco watched silently, confused. His father didn't just pick up children and adopt them. The boy was either useful or his father had gained a soft spot for him while out. Rising from his chair, we walked around the table so he could stand besides his father.

"Why?" He asked simply.

"The boy needed a home. He would have died otherwise. Plus, he's magically strong. He was able to unleash a Fiendfyre and make it disappear afterwards."

"Impossible!" Draco's eyes widened.

"Who are you?" The green eyed boy asked shyly, his bangs touching his eyelashes when he looked up at Draco. Draco had to admit, the boy was cute in an innocent, childish way.

"Draco."

"So, you'll be my brother?" Harry gave a small smile.

"I guess so." Draco said hesitantly.

"What do you like to do?" Harry asked.

"I like to fly, play chess, sometimes read."

"Chess? I love chess! Me and Liam used to play all the time." Harry grinned.

"Liam and I." Draco corrected.

"You know Liam?"

"No! I mean- oh never mind." Honestly, those green eyes could make an angel bow down to his wishes.

"So...can we play chess?"

"Sure." Draco rolled his eyes, stealing a piece of toast off the table for Harry as walked down one of the halls to find his room. Harry followed happily, munching on his toast.

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:

Harry sat in the backyard, watching as Draco flew around. He had sat down for a rest, his throat warm from the exercise.

"Tired already?" Draco chuckled as he flew down to meet the ground gracefully. Harry had always wondered how he did that. In public his family were so elegant and superior, but at home, when it was just them, they smiled more often and could be clumsy at times. He could still remember the time he had seen Lucius walk into a door that Narcissa opened. He had lost a tooth and had to regrow it.

"Yeah, but can you really blame me? I've only been doing this for eight month when you've been flying around since you were five." Harry whined.

"Speaking of that, when's your birthday? You never did tell us." Draco asked.

"Um...two weeks? It's 31st July." Harry said.

"31st! Damn, now I have to try and get you a present...what do you want?"

"Well...I've only ever had my doll."

"Your doll?"

"Yeah. I keep it on me at all times. It's the only reason I still have it." Harry said, pulling a doll with orange hair and button green eyes out of his robes. "It was the first present I ever got from Lizzy. She said she made it look like my real mum." Harry said with a small smile.

"It's a little tattered though...I can see if father can fix it up a little?" Draco suggested. Harry grinned.

"Sure! That would be great."

"Well, come on then, we better get out of our gear." Draco chuckled.

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:

"Father." Draco said before the lights went out that night. Harry was resting happily on the top bunk, snoring softly after falling asleep during the book.

"Yes Draco?"

"Harry wanted me to ask you if you'd fix his doll." Draco took out a plush doll with orange hair and green eyes. "He says Lizzy got it for him." Draco explained at Lucius confused look.

"Huh...it seems strangely familiar..." Lucius muttered.

"Well, Harry's my age, so you probably went to school with his mother maybe." Draco shrugged.

"Maybe." Lucius said thoughtfully, taking the doll in his hand and walking out the room after turning off the light. Lucius walked through the halls towards his and his wife's bedroom, thinking of where he had seen such a combination of red hair and green eyes. Wasn't Severus friends with a muggle-born with red hair? He couldn't remember her eye colour though. He had only met her once, a simple passing of classes while she was walking with Severus. She would have only been a first or second year. Lucius sighed, opening his bedroom door where his wife sat in bed, reading a book quietly.

"The boys are asleep?" Narcissa asked, bookmarking her page and placing it on her bedside table. Lucius nodded, undressing and redressing into his pyjamas. He slipped into the soft bed and continued to play with the small doll, rummaging through his memory.

"Why so you have that?" Narcissa asked.

"It's Harry's. Draco says Lizzy gave him it. That it looks like his mother. I remember Severus having a redhead friend, but I can't remember her eyes...didn't his friend marry Potter? He devastated about it." Lucius shrugged.

"You mean Lily Evans? She was a sweet girl. Beautiful red hair and warm green eyes. She was very nice. I remember helping her with her homework once." Narcissa said. "She went on and married James Potter, had a son and then Our Lord killed them, remember? You must be getting old." Narcissa teased and chuckled, not noticing Lucius stiffness.

"Green eyes...Messy black hair...Holy Merlins beard! Cissa! This is bad! We've adopted Hadrian Potter, the one who killed the Dark Lord!" Lucius jumped out of bed and began to pace, worrying his bottom lip. "What if he comes back? He'll kill Harry. Kill us for taking care of him. What Harry tries to go against his partly dark nature and go's to Dumbledore! They'll throw us in Azkaban!" Lucius furrowed his brows. "We're as good as dead!" Lucius hunched his shoulders in defeat and flopped onto the bed in very un-Malfoy-ish way.

"Honey, calm down. We simply raise the boy like we already have. Teach him our Lords views before Hogwarts so he doesn't turn to the light. Plus, what about what we talked about? The blood adoption. None would be the wiser as to who he really is if we adopt him by blood." Narcissa said calm and slightly exasperate. Her husband was a worry wart.

"You're...You're right! Gosh I love you Cisssy!" Lucius grinned, holding his wife close.

"We'll give him the option on his birthday. If what your saying it true than his birthday would be 31st July." Narcissa pointed out and nodded with a smile. "Everyone will think he's Draco twin. We'll change his birthday to June 5th for the public. We'll say he was in my sisters company until recently and we took him back in."

"One less thing to worry about." Lucius sighed in relief, slipping back into bed.

"You're always worrying."

"Shut up."

"Love you too." Narcissa grinned and turned to lights out.

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:

The sound of the blade sinking into vulnerable flesh and muscle was like acid in his ears, yet the melody of screams sent pleasurable shivers down his spine. He could hear screams all around him as clutched the bloody handle in his hand, running threw the flames that were untouchable to him, but the men suffered through it anyway. The knife slashed through flesh, pierced bone and tore through tissue. His face was splashed with crimson and his eyes were a delighted green, his grin wide as he walked through the burning flames that consumed his old home.

'Harry!' A voice called. That voice. He could remember it so well. ' ** _Do your eyes hurt?_** ' His childish voice said innocently. ' ** _Not anymore_**.' That kind, soft voice spoke.

'Alex?' Harry called quietly. That voice called again. 'Alex!' Harry screamed, running through the fire again, back where you came from. His voice was hoarse and his breathing difficult as he breathed in smoked air, choking.

'Harry!' Alex called. Harry screamed as he looked upon his brother. His face was burnt severely, showing teeth and his half black tongue through his cheek. His pale skin was now mainly marred with charcoal black. 'Harry...Help me...' Alex begged with a whimper, his eyes filled with tears as he blindly reached out for him. Harry stepped forward, agonising step after agonising step as he reached out his hand...but he couldn't touch him. His brother was blocked by some type of shield!

'Alex!' Harry cried out, banging against the invisible wall. He only saw as fear crept in Alex's blue eye and how he shielded away.

'Stop it! Stop the banging!' Alex yelled, his hands over his ears. But Harry couldn't stop. He had to get to Alex. 'Stop it! I hate you! Don't come near me!' Alex screamed almost viciously, menace laced in his voice as he glared with frightened and disgusted eyes.

'Alex! Let me help you!' Harry sobbed, tears running down his face freely.

'I hate you! You let me die!' Those words struck Harry in the chest like glass shredding his heart to bloody bits. He staggered back in shock, flames licking as his heels. It hurt now. Why?

Alex started to flicker. He hunched over and Harry could see it. The knife. He looked down at his hand. It was gone. Instead, it was in Alex's back. He looked like he did when he died. Scared. Hurt. Fearful. Pale skin only marred by the blood dripping from his lips. He coughed, hacking up blood.

'You did this...This is all your fault...You let them kill me...I've been through so much, yet you get to be happy.' Alex passed through the shield as if it was nothing, stepping closer to Harry, his real eye bleeding red.

'A-Alex?' Harry whispered.

'Why? Why me? WHY DID YOU LET ME DIE?! I won't let you be happy!' Alex snarled and jumped at him, knocking him to the ground, hands around his small throat. He gasped for air, his lungs filling with smoke, suffocating him. He felt lightheaded, his brain cut off from oxygen...

'...Ry!' A voice called as his vision spotted black. 'Harry!' It was closer, too close. It hurt his ears. Then his breath came back and the weight of Alex's body was lifted.

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:

Harry gasped, coughed and sputtered as his eyes flew open, sitting up and grabbing the wrist that was connected to the hand on his shoulder.

"...Draco?" Harry whispered, tears filling his eyes rapidly.

"Harry? Are you okay? Draco said you weren't waking up and you were thrashing around like crazy." Lucius asked from besides him, Narcissa nodding worriedly next to him.

"What?" Harry said confusedly, tears leaking from his eyes. "But...Alex was...?" Harry looked around. He was back home in Malfoy Manor.

"Alex? Oh honey, I'm sorry, it must have been a dream..." Narcissa sighed wearily, collecting Harry in her arms and letting him cry on her nightgown.

"I was back at the orphanage...I-I had a knife and I was killing someone...The room was on fire and- and then I heard Alex call my name. He sounded so...scared. When I found him, he was covered in burns...I tried to get to him but...something was stopping me. But then, he stared to yell at me. He told me it was my fault. Then...my knife was in his back. He looked just like when he was dying. Then he stood up and started to choke me...Telling me I wasn't aloud to be happy. Just when I saw about to pass out, something tackled him...I don't know what though..." Harry sniffled.

"Oh Harry... Come on, you two can come sleep with us tonight." Narcissa ran her fingers through Harry's long, dark hair.

"Where's Lizzy's doll?" Harry asked softly.

"How come?" Lucius asked.

"Lizzy's doll keeps my nightmares away." Harry said softly.

"You can sleep with her tonight as well." Narcissa smiled gently, helping Harry out of bed and taking his hand while she pulled him along to her and her husbands room.

Draco frowned to his father.

"What happened to Harry? Who's Alex?" Draco asked in confusion.

"I think that's Harry's story to tell. When he's ready, he'll speak." Lucius sighed, placing a large, warm hand on his sons shoulder.

"Okay, I'll wait." Draco sighed softly, following his father to his parents room.

:/:End Chapter:/:

 _Authors Note: Hope you like the this chapter! I know the nightmare was probably a little freaky, but I came up with it while in science...No, we weren't doing anything that included fire or cutting things, I was just annoyed and ended up with very vivid pictures of Alex in a fire and Harry trying to save him but being rejected._

 **Next Chapter: Harry's birthday is upon them and they must ask Harry to important question. Does he want to be a true Malfoy? Snape comes along to meet Lucius. What strangeness will ensure? Find out in Chapter 7 of The Adopted Malfoy, '31st of- Surprise!'**


	8. 31st of- Surprise!

**_The Adopted Malfoy_**

 ** _Chapter 7_**

 ** _31st of- Surprise!_**

Harry's birthday swung around the corner quickly. No one really spoke of Harry's nightmare. It was a unspoken rule that was just told with a look. Harry grinned when he awoke, filled with joy as he jumped on Draco's bed.

"Wake up dray! Wake up!" Harry giggled, ruffling Draco's hair which woke him almost instantly, making him swat away Harry's hands.

"Come on Harry's it like...Eight in the morning."

"Oh yes, sorry I didn't let you sleep till ten your majesty." Harry drawled with a smile.

"Your majesty, huh? I think I like that." Draco smirked slyly as Harry groaned.

"Come on! Let's head down to breakfast! I wanna see Lucius and Cissa."

"You know you can call them Mum and Dad, right? I think they'd like that." Draco said as he dressed himself in casual robes.

"I don't want to push my boundaries...They're your mum and dad, not mine. I care about them, but I'm not really family, you know?" Harry sighed and shook his head. "Never mind. Let's go to breakfast." Harry opened the door and walked out, not seeing Draco's hurt look.

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:

"Happy Birthday Harry!" Narcissa cooed as he opened the doors to the dinning room. The room was decorated in streamers and balloons, a large cake on the table with breakfast all around it.

"Wow. This is amazing Lucius, Cissa. Thank you so much." Harry grinned, wrapping this arms around Narcissa's waist. Draco went to sit with his father.

"No problem honey. It's your ninth birthday, you've been with us for so long now. We're just glad to have you here with us." Narcissa smiled warmly at the boy who returned it.

"It's been a great time. I'm glad I came." Harry said sincerely. Narcissa nodded and led Harry to his seat beside Draco. He wasn't looking at him as he cut into his sausage.

"So, anything you want to do today?" Lucius asked.

"I don't really have any plans." Harry replied. He didn't make any since he didn't want to seem rude.

"Ah, I guess that's fine. How about was spend some time in the gardens. We have a surprise for you there." Lucius gave a twitch of a smile when Harry's eyes lit up.

"What is it?"

"You'll have to wait and see." Lucius chuckled.

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:

Harry couldn't help but gape at the scenery.

"We know how much you love the story, so we made a replica out of one of your books." Lucius couldn't help the triumph he felt over Harry's wide smile and excited body language.

"It's amazing!" Indeed it was. A long table, a mix of purple and cream, stood in the centre of the garden, surrounded by narcissus' and andromeda's. On the table were mismatched cups and teapots, chipped plates and bent spoons. Small snacks laid upon it.

"I'm glad you like it. But we're missing one last thing." Lucius plucked his wand out of his cane and swished up, down and rotated his wand before tapping himself, Narcissa, Draco and Harry on the head. With a shiver of magic, Harry looked down to find his clothing changed.

"Merlins beard!" Harry gasped, looking at the Malfoy's. Lucius wore fluffy brown ears with a red coat and orange, ridiculously large, bow tie, his brown slacks still there, but slightly tattered.

Narcissa wore a light blue dress with a white apron, a big black bow headband in her hair which she giggled at, and white stockings. Draco looked absolutely peeved at his outfit. He wore small grey ears and whiskers that twitched in annoyance at his red, rather princely outfit.

Harry looked at his outfit next. He wore a colourful, spotted bow tie with a brown coat, pink and purple fabrics hanging from the pockets, and black slacks. He lifted his hands and pinched the tatters hat off his head. It was dark green, large enough that it nearly slipped down to cover his forehead and had a large, pale pink ribbon tied around it.

"Thank you..." Harry said, sniffling as tears gathered in his eyes. "This is amazing. Thank you so much." Harry wrapped small arms around Lucius tightly, as if he'd disappear if he let go.

"You're welcome. You're part of the family now. And Malfoy's always hold extravagant parties. Even on people's 'Unbirthdays'." Lucius winked and Harry chuckled, running towards Draco and pulling him along to explore the crazy table as Lucius and Narcissa watched with warm smiles. Even Draco looked happy to watch as Harry 'ahhh-ed' and 'ooo-ed'.

"Do you think he'll say yes?" Narcissa asked Lucius hopefully, holding the normally stoic mans hand. She rarely saw her husband show a proper smile. It was usual a half smile or twitch of his lip. The moments he smiled fully had been something people would consider mythology, an illusion to the eye. But ever since Harry had come, he had relaxed more and allowed himself to express hidden emotion.

"We can only hope." Lucius said, holding his wife's hand tightly, bring it to his lips to offer a small kiss. "Shall we go celebrate my dear 'Alice'?" He teased lightly.

"I'm all for party's 'Hare'." She chuckled.

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:

Harry had watched in amazement as Lucius and Narcissa enchanted the teapots, cups and plates, watching as they twirled and danced and clattered together at times. He had eaten small sweets, some that made him scrunch his nose in bewilderment at the strange tastes and some that made him wish for another bite.

He had been overjoyed when he was gifted a new broom, one just like Draco's. Harry had been using the spare one that Draco had used when he was seven. Draco had automatically suggested they play a game on the field to see who would catch the tiny snitch first. Surprisingly, Harry's had gotten it, but his outfit got grass stains from landing on his side when catch the snitch. He really needed to learn how to avoid the ground.

"That was awesome!" Draco grinned as he landed. "If only you had pulled up. How cool would that have been dad?" Draco said excitedly.

"As long as he didn't lose any limbs, very 'cool'." Lucius shook his head in amusement.

"Come on honeys! I've got another gift for you Harry." Narcissa smiled knowingly.

"Do you think it's time?" Lucius whispered to his wife somewhat nervously.

"Better sooner than later. Rip the bandaid off as the Muggles say." She shrugged.

"Ok. I'll trust you on this love." He sighed.

"Don't be such a worry wart. I'm sure he'll say yes." Narcissa smiled.

"I am not a worry wart-"

"Yes you are."

"You're lucky I love you."

"I know you do." She smirked.

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:

"Harry." Narcissa said. Harry looked her way, abruptly ending his conversation with Draco.

"Yes Cissa?" Harry answered.

"Harry, Lucius and I would like to ask you a question." She said gently.

"About what?" Harry said apprehensively.

"Well, Lucius and I have been discussing it for quiet a while, and we wanted to ask you if you wanted to be a **_real_** Malfoy?"

"A real Malfoy?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What she means to say, is we'd like to blood adopt you." Lucius said bluntly, the only way to cover up his anticipation for the answer.

"Blood adopt?"

"It's a potion. Both I and Narcissa put a drop of our blood in the potion and it will collect our DNA. Then, you drink it and it will give you our blood. Our looks. You will become a real Malfoy. Our son. Like Draco." Lucius explained softly, crouching down besides Harry's seat to take a hand in his large ones. "The decision is all yours. Remember that."

"I'll...be your son? Like Draco...and he'll be my real brother?" Harry said almost breathlessly.

"Exactly. It'll be like we gave birth to you, but you just weren't with us the first eight years." Lucius said with a smile.

"How long will it take?" Harry asked.

"The potion will be deleting most of your original DNA, so probably about ten minutes depending on how well you're feeling."

"Will...Will it hurt?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Barely a pinch. It will probably tingle when your looks are changing, but your insides will probably only feel a bit weak or you might be nauseous." No point in lying.

"So...I'll be apart of the family...Truly?" Harry asked hopefully, looking down at the warm hands that enclosed around his own.

"Truly. You'll be a Malfoy through and through." He gave a small smile.

"...Ok."

:/:End Chapter:/:

 _Authors Note: Sorry this took so long! I was busy 1. Writing a new story that my friends requested and 2. Procrastinating. I shouldn't have, but I did! I'll hope I made it up to you with this._

 **Next Chapter: Harry has made his choice. He wants to be a Malfoy. And Malfoy's get what they want. Who's Severus Snape? And why is he so freaked out by the sight of Harry Malfoy? Find out in the next chapter of The Adopted Malfoy, Chapter 8, 'Blood Adoption'.**


	9. Blood Adoption

**_The Adopted Malfoy-_**

 ** _Chapter 8:_**

 ** _Blood Adoption._**

He was waiting...and waiting...Lucius had said he was going to grab the potion, wherever that was. So Harry waited. And waited. Narcissa was kind enough to make him some tea. She hoped Harry would go to sleep soon, knowing the potion would take a day to brew. But Harry would have it. He wanted to be apart of the family. Soon. So he waited some more, dozing off after midnight, curled up against Draco who had wrapped arose give arm around him.

Narcissa watched them with a smile, shushing her husband when he came in. His old Professor, Slughorn, had promised to make to potion for fifty galleons. For a blood adoption potion, it was a bit much, but they couldn't go to Severus Snape about it. He'd demand to know why. They knew if Severus knew, Dumbledore could easily filter through his mind, even if he was a master at shielding his mind from probing eyes.

Lucius smiled at the two sleeping boys, so different in looks. Black hair, messy even at the length of it, and blonde hair, sleek and elegant. He summoned a camera. It was a gift they had gotten from an old friend years ago, rarely used. A wedding gift for precious memories. As quietly as possible, he snapped a picture, smiling warmly at the image. Narcissa chuckled quietly, taking the camera from her husband and kissing his cheek.

"Come on. We better get some sleep too." She said, closing the door behind them after kissing the child's temples. Their family was nearly complete. And she couldn't be happier.

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:

Harry awoke when Draco shifted, his leg catching the curtain around the bottom bunk and letting bright light seep through, making Harry whine pitifully.

"It's too bright!" Harry whinged while Draco chuckled sleepily.

"Shut up." He said, covering himself from the light by burying his face in Harry's chest, snoring softly soon later.

"Bloody Majesty can't wake up before noon, jeez." Harry muttered, not minding as he wrapped his arms from the warm body and feel asleep once more, hiding from the sunlight with Draco's bed head.

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:

"Come on honeybees, it's breakfast time." Narcissa laughed softly as half-asleep Harry pawed away her hand in a cat-like manner.

"Is it past ten o'clock?" Draco mumbled into Harry's chest.

"It's nine thirty."

"...Five more minutes." Draco sighed, nuzzling the warmth provided by the bed and his brother.

"Come on Dragon, Harry's potion is ready. Lucius will be back any minute now with it." Narcissa chuckled when Harry perked up.

"It's finished?"

"Yep." She muffled a laugh when Harry wriggled out of Draco's hold, making the boy grunt.

"Harry~! Come back and be my heat pack." Draco whined, his eyes still closed and a pout in place.

"No can do brother, I'm about to be your twin." Harry joked.

"That still doesn't excuse my cold arms." Draco grumbled.

"Sorry your Majesty." Harry said dramatically.

Narcissa watched in amusement as they bickered back and forth. Just like brothers.

"Ok, ok, enough is enough, let's get out of bed my honeybees." She cooed, smiling wider when she heard the Floo roar. "That should be your father now." She chuckled as she left the room to make her way downstairs. She blanched when she saw Severus Snape in his living room.

"Oh, Narcissa, is Lucius home?"

"He'll be back any minute now. Just wait in his office." Narcissa said, hiding her worry.

"Where's Draco? I have seen the kid in so long, Hogwarts had been busy and all." Severus said offhandedly.

"He's out flying on his broom." Narcissa said, leading Severus to the South wing where Lucius office was. The West wing was where all the Malfoy's slept and kept entertainment rooms. North was for guests while East was the gardens and the Ballroom where they hosted parties, mostly during Yule or for business parties. Sometimes Narcissa and Lucius would invite different families over and have a party for the hell of it.

"As usual I guess. I guess I'll wait here." Severus sighed, taking a seat in the room while Narcissa left to the Floo room once more, just in time to see Lucius come out of the flames.

"Severus is here to see you." Narcissa said worryingly.

"Shall we do the potion first incase or?" Lucius asked.

"Now, just to be safe." Narcissa nodded and they walked to Draco and Harry's room where Harry's was sitting on Draco while Draco whined that he'd get up his Harry got off him.

"We got the potion Harry." Lucius said, smiling when Harry beamed.

"When can I take it?" Harry asked excitedly.

"In a minute. I've added my blood, I just need Cissy's." Lucius said as his wife got the meaning and pulled her wand out of her robes. Making a small cut, she let the drop of blood splash into the potion. Slowly, it changed from black to crimson.

"Are you ready Harry?" Draco asked.

"Definitely. It means we'll be real brothers." Harry grinned as the blond boy. Taking the flask, he breathed deeply and tipped the content in his mouth, swallowing quickly before he could gag too much at the awful taste.

He scrunched his face up in a grimace as his stomach did flips. His scalp tingled and he hissed as his eye felt a pinch. It was over as quick as it came. Looking up at his family, Harry looked at their shocked faces.

"What's wrong?" He asked in confusion. Did it not work?

"No...your eye. One of them is green." Lucius said in equal confusion. What could it be? Harry's eye was still green, but it was different. It was flecked with blue. "Strange." He mumbled.

"Can I see it?" Harry asked Narcissa.

"Sure honey." Narcissa passed him a mirror. His slightly tanned skin was pale, his features sharper, but not by much to tell a huge difference. His eyes were both green and dark blue. His once messy black hair was now straight, white blond and shoulder length. His fringe still covered his forehead and scar as per usual.

"I look just like you..." Harry smiled at the mirror. "So...I'm really a Malfoy now?"

"You always were Harry." Lucius smiled softly, pressing a kiss on Harry's forehead. "I've got to go see Severus now, I'll be back later." He informed, kissing Draco's forehead too when he gave him a pout.

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:

"Ah, Lucius." Severus said as the blond entered the office.

"What is your business here Severus?" Lucius asked curiously.

"I came to give Draco his birthday gift. It's quiet late but it took awhile to deliver." Severus informed.

"Oh. I'll just pass it along to Draco then-"

"No. I'd like to give it to him. He is my Godson after all." Severus said neutrally, though his eyes held suspicion. Lucius very rarely hid things from him, so he knew when the man was.

"Okay then. He should be in his room now."

"Narcissa said he was playing Quidditch?"

"I saw him come inside when I got home." Lucius said smoothly.

"Okay. Understandable." Severus mumbled as he and Lucius made their way to Draco's room. Lucius knocked and smiled softly when Narcissa opened the door. They shared a look.

Show Harry, or don't show Harry? That was the question. Narcissa sighed, nodding, showing that they should reveal Harry since Severus would meet him eventually. Lucius opened the door wider, groaning when a small body ran into him. Looking down, he realised it was Harry.

"Ha! Got you, you twat!" Draco cried in triumph as he stole his hairbrush back from Harry.

"Hey! No fair!" Harry pouted.

"Tough luck brother." Draco poked his tongue out at Harry.

"Prat."

"Moron."

"Spastic."

"I am not disabled, thank you very much!" Draco and Harry bickered back and forth while the adults watched.

"Who's the other boy?" Severus asked in confusion, his brows creased.

"That's Hadrian. Our son." Lucius said. "We call him Harry for short."

"I though Draco was an only child."

"Oh, Narcissa thought that since she couldn't have anymore children, she's get another to have it for us while Narcissa was pregnant. The woman was a half-blood. She gave birth to Harry a little more than a month after Draco and we adopted him straight away. The woman unfortunately died last year so we took Harry into full custody instead of just visits." Lucius answered. He was surprised he thought of it so quickly.

"How come you never spoke of it?"

"We didn't want people to know the child was a half-blood. But after his mother died, we had to take him in since he had my blood. We only recently blood adopted him into the family so he's a pureblood, by he kept his mothers eye." He replied just as easily. So far so good.

"Strange." Severus murmured. He walked up to the child who was talking with Draco. "Hello. I am Severus Snape." He greeted. He froze when those eyes pierced him with a curious stare. Such a haunting green that chilled him to the bone. His blue eye, so innocent, so pure and childish, but his green eye only reminded him of his past love. Those lifeless dull eyes was all he could remember of her these days. Such a haunting green the boy held.

He didn't even hear the boy as he greeted him back, asking how he was. He didn't notice as he gripped the bed bunk so tightly, the metal printed on his palm. How could a blue eye of a live friend, a best friend and godson, be combined with a shade of green so much like his dead, past love? Such a colour that reminded him of the deadly curse that ended her and her rotten bully husband. All he could remember was the clench of his heart as he held her prone body close. If only she hadn't married Potter. She'd be alive.

"-erus! Severus! Are you all right? You don't look so good." Lucius said in concern. When had he ever looked good? He hid in a dungeon or a house, away from sunlight, away from the world to brew, only socialising when necessary. He was sickly pale, hair dark and greasy from potions fumes, a big crooked nose that cased him to snore and dark circles under his eyes from endless nights of potion making for St Mungo's and Madam Pomfrey. He never looked healthy, so he must have looked like a down right wreck if Lucius had called him out on it.

"Take it easy Severus. I'll get you some tea." Narcissa said worryingly as she called Pip to get the tea, earl grey, no milk, one sugar, like Severus liked it. Had Severus seen past the blood adoption? She wondered. What if Dumbledore found out!

"Are you alright Severus? You have been sleeping well, right?" Lucius said. He really was a worry wart.

"Sorry Lucius...I just...his eye was so green...it reminded me of her..." Severus swallowed thickly. Harry came up beside him, touching his arm slightly. It took everything he had not to flinch.

"Are you ok sir? You look very pale." Harry said kindly, rising a hand to feel his forehead. "You don't seem to have a cold...Can wizards even get colds?" Harry questioned Lucius.

"Wizards flu, just terrible, some get it, some don't." Lucius said as he passed Severus his tea.

"Thank you." Severus sighed, taking a sip and rubbing his temples wearily. He didn't expect himself to get so overwhelmed...maybe it was because he realised, the woman with green eyes had died, and anyone of his friends could be next. It could never be known.

"...Was it my fault?" Harry asked softly, looking at his fidgeting hands.

"What? No, no Harry, Severus just isn't feeling well today." Draco reassured the watery-eyed Harry.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." Draco said firmly, patting Harry's hand. It was strange. Harry was still so short. He was at least a few inches shorter than him, reaching his chin.

"Maybe you boys should go have breakfast, ok? Ask Pip or Dobby to get you something." Lucius said offhandedly as he soothed he's sickly friend.

"Yes father." Draco said, leading the sniffling Harry out of the room. He started to wonder why Severus had come.

:/:End Chapter:/:

 _Authors Note: I hope you loved it! I added some Harry and Draco's brotherly-ness XD. I felt like it was needed to show how close they were. I actually wrote this on the train back from my dads, so if there is any spelling errors, sorry!_

 **Next Chapter: ITS CHRISTMAS WITH THE MALFOYS! Narcissa and Lucius decide to host a ball for Yule! Who will Harry cope with all the new people and kids? Harry's only friend that's his age is his brother. How will he react to the other pureblood children? Find out in The Adopted Malfoy, Chapter 9, 'Harry's First Yule!'**


	10. Harry's First Yule

**_The Adopted Malfoy-_**

 ** _Chapter 9:_**

 ** _Harry's First Yule._**

Harry was bouncing around excitedly as his parents decorated the hall. The tall dark men who was Draco's Godfather hadn't returned since. Harry had always felt it was his fault. Though, Draco had gotten a late birthday present from the man, which was a figure of him, older and on a broom, playing Quidditch and catching the snitch.

"Aren't you as jumpy as a Cornish pixie this morning." Narcissa chuckled.

"Sorry, I'm just really excited for the ball tonight. Draco says I'll be able to make other friends too!" Harry grinned.

"Of course you will. You're a very likeable boy." Narcissa said as she finished up on the decorations. Lucius had left earlier to tell the House elves that they need to make for the party. "Why don't you go find Draco? I think he said something about picking your outfit since you have horrible taste." Narcissa laughed at Harry's pout.

"I do not. Dray' just obsessed with his looks unlike me." Harry said petulantly.

"Yes, yes, go get ready honeybee, the guests will be arriving in two hours." Narcissa sent him off. She still needed to get ready herself of course.

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:

"Draco! Quit hogging the shower!"

"Harry, we live in a manor! Go use one of the others!"

"But you have my toothbrush and nice soap!"

"Nice soap? Which one? Daisies, roses, cinnamon, citrus or vanilla?"

"Citrus! It's the only one you don't use!"

"Maybe because I don't want to smell like oranges!"

"Oh just open the door prat!"

"Fine, just go away! I'd rather keep my privates private!" Draco huffed and open the door, passing Harry the soap.

"Why you getting so dolled up anyway?"

"What do you mean?" Draco rose an eyebrow.

"You're being a bigger prat than normal. Who are you trying to impress?"

"Well, many Pureblood's will be there! I need to look my best."

"Sure sure. I'm going now."

"Finally!" The door closed with a slam but Harry couldn't help but grin. His brother was too obvious.

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:

"Which should I wear?! Blue-grey for my eyes, or light blue for the Malfoy family? Which looks better? Harry don't ignore me!" Draco snapped.

"Calm down Dray! I don't know why you're asking me, but I like blue shirt." Harry shrugged.

"Thank you!" Draco rolled his eyes and picked up the blue-grey shirt, slipping it over his shoulders and buttoning it.

"Wow. Thanks." Harry said sarcastically.

"Your welcome." Draco replied innocently as he pulled up this trousers, buttoning them and tucking his formal shirt. "So? What do you think? Vest or no vest? Should I wear robes instead?" Draco questioned.

"No vest, a black tie and robes will do. You've always looked good in black." Harry commented.

"Thanks brother...what are you doing?!"

"...Putting my tie on?" Harry said uncertainly.

"No, no, no, you don't suit ties like that. You don't look good in too much black unlike Severus. You seem more one for colour...Oh! I got it!" Draco clapped his hands together and ran to Harry's closet.

He came back for another outfit in hand. A cotton azure coloured button up with folded collar, a cobalt blue tie to match and black slacks. Dark forest green robes finished the look along with black leather shoes.

"You look great! Blue is truly a Malfoy colour. The colour of confidence and power. Every Malfoy is to display those things to the public." Draco said strutting like a praised peacock. Harry bit back the urge to laugh.

"Mhm. Is that why you always wear green too?"

"Hmm? No, I'm simply showing house pride."

"Huh?"

"When I get to Hogwarts, I'll be a Slytherin. Every Malfoy is."

"Do...Do you think I'll be a Slytherin?"

"No clue. Your house is based of personality, values, I have no clue where you'd go, I can only guess. But I guess it's possible for you to be a Slytherin." Draco shrugged, pulling his shoes on.

Someone knocked on the door.

"People will be arriving it half hour. Finish up your hair and such and meet me in the Floo room to greet the guests." Narcissa said and left quickly, probably to do her own thing.

"You heard her. Sit on the bed, I need to do your hair." Draco ordered as Harry pouted.

"But why?" He whined.

"Because, it's rather long and needs to be managed." He chuckled, brushing through his brothers long, sleek, blond hair. It reached around his mid-back now after four years of no cutting it.

"That feels nice." Harry sighed contently as Draco ran his fingers through his hair, aligning it so it would be easier to plait. "Try not to make me look girly." Harry chuckled as Draco began to weave the three strands of hair together.

"Try? Sorry Harry, you already look girly enough." Draco taunted.

"Hey!" Harry pouted, smacking Draco's hand when he tried to wrap the braid into bun. "I don't need to look like mum." He muttered.

"What do you mean? Mums very beautiful." Draco teased.

"Oh shut up. Come on, let's go invite the guests in." Harry smiled, taking his brothers hand and pulling him along to the Floo room.

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:

The party was in full swing. Narcissa and Lucius had announced who Harry was and why he was now here, or at least the story they made for him. He chose to stick with Draco, too nervous to speak without someone he knew nearby. Draco had first spoken to Blaise Zabini, then Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe who were near the buffet table. A few others he didn't catch the name of. The Draco greeted the Lovegood's.

"Mr Lovegood, Mrs Lovegood, it's nice to see you." He greeted.

"Good evening Malfoy." They greeted back. Then he seemed to noticed the third Lovegood.

"L-Luna. You, look lovely this evening." He said, his cheeks tinted pink as he bowed formally. The young blond with bright blue eyes smiled softly.

"Really? Many of the others say I look rather old fashioned." She said in a gentle, dreamy voice. And she did. A puffy yellow skirt with a cat on it, a white blouse and flats. She wore what Harry had seen it in a muggle movie when he was at the orphanage. 'Grease' it was called. They wore leather jackets, puffy skirts, big hair and they spoke of many uncommon things to Harry. Harry still didn't understand it, but he had liked the music and colourful clothing.

"Well, old fashioned isn't always a bad thing..." Draco said, standing straight and offering his arm. "Would you like to dance?" Draco's pale skin reminded him of a tomato now. The parents were watching with smiles.

"That would be quite nice." She said with a small smile, looking at her parents for a moment.

"We'll go talk to Mr and Mrs Malfoy. We've been meaning to for a while." The wife said, dragging her husband away quickly.

"I'll go get some punch then...bye." Harry moved away from them, not wanting to ruin Draco's chances to dance with a nice girl. She was rather strange, but very pretty. Like Narcissa.

A boy caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He was reading a large, old-looking book while everyone mingled and danced. He seemed like an odd-duckling.

"H-hello." Harry stuttered as he sat besides the bookworm. The boy looked from his book to him, then back to his book.

"Hi." He said in a quiet voice.

"I'm Harry...You are?"

"Theodore. Theodore Nott."

"Harry Malfoy." Harry smiled. "How are you?"

"Fine. You?"

"I'm good. This is my first Christmas party ever."

"You've never had a Christmas party before?"

"...M-My other mother didn't like parties."

"Oh. I don't really like big crowds. I prefer just a couple of friends." Theodore said as he closed his book, bookmarking it.

"What do you do for fun when you aren't at parties then?" Harry asked curiously.

"Read. Draw. I like to fly, but I don't play Quidditch. It's such a barbaric game." Theodore smiled when Harry grinned.

"I love flying! I like reading, but I'm not a huge reader. And I'm not very good at drawing." Harry smiled. "I like to play games though. Hide and seek, murder in the dark, chase, it's fun!"

"Murder in the dark? Why would you do that?" Theodore looked rather horrified.

"No! It's a game. You turn off al the lights and the others hide. Then you go and find them." Harry explained to the appalled pureblood.

"Strange. I would why you'd search for someone in the dark. Rather fruitless." Theodore said with furrowed brows and pierced thin lips.

"Yeah, I guess. But it's fun. Maybe you can come to the manor again and we can play!" Harry said excitedly. Theodore was timid and held this infinite curiosity, but he was friendly enough.

"I probably shouldn't. The only reason I'm allowed here is because I'm a pureblood. Our mothers aren't exactly friendly with each other." Theodore said lightly.

"How come?"

"My mother cursed your mothers sister with an unforgivable back when they had just graduated. It was said to bring out the Black Madness in her."

"Black Madness?"

"You haven't heard of it? It's said that every member of the Black family goes insane at some point. Orion Black went crazy and locked himself in his home once, Walburga Black destroyed her bedroom while laughing insanely, Regulus Black betrayed the Dark Lord and Sirius Black sold his best friends to the Dark Lord and then killed thirteen Muggles and Pettigrew. Bellatrix Lestrange, your mothers sister, tortured two people into insanity with her husband and husbands brother. The only ones said to not have caught it yet is Narcissa's oldest sister and her." Theodore explained.

"Doesn't that mean me and Draco would have it?" Harry said nervously.

"No clue. Then again, the Blacks would always marry their cousins and inbreed, so that probably screwed with their minds." Theodore shrugged. "Narcissa married out of the family, or at least, extremely distantly. It's said all Pureblood's are somehow related, even if it's distantly."

"Strange." Harry scrunched his nose. "Does that mean you'd be, like, extremely distantly related to me?"

"Probably." Harry giggled at Theodore's uncaring shrug. He looked upon all the surrounding people as music placed, watching as everyone danced around happily.

Looking at Theodore shyly, he asked, "Would you like to dance with me?" He offered his hand.

"Dance? I've learnt, but I never really considered..."

"Come on! It'll be fun." He pulled the boy up with a cheerful grin. "Dance with me." He said, no room for a no.

"Fine." Theodore drawled, but he couldn't help the smile on his lips as he danced with his new... ** _friend_**?

:/:End Chapter:/:

 _Authors Note: I hope you like this chapter! You may be wondering about what's going on between Draco and Luna why her mum is around, Luna's eight, so her mum is still alive. And Draco just thinks she's pretty and loony, but in a good way. I can't guarantee I'll make them an item, so put your opinion of it for me! Also check out my Poll on my bio so you can state your opinion on what house Harry should be in at Hogwarts. The one with the most vote will be his house._

 **Next Chapter: Harry meets Severus once again. Will Severus be able to hold in his sorrows though? Harry also meets the Flints, a rather rough family who weren't able to arrive at the Yule party. Harry finds The Flints rather interesting indeed. But is it really the family he wants to be near? Find out next time in The Adopted Malfoy's, Chapter 9, 'Masters and Sinners'.**


	11. Masters and Sinners

**_The Adopted Malfoy-_**

 ** _Chapter 10:_**

 ** _Masters and Sinners._**

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you asleep?"

"Why else would I be talking to you Harry?"

"...Who was mum talking about to dad?" Harry said softly.

"The Flints? They're one of the darkest families. Every one of them has a dark core."

"Don't all Pureblood's have dark cores?"

"Most of the time. Mums blood traitor sister is light. But yeah, the Flints are all dark."

"Who are the Flints though?"

"There is five of them. Amethyst Flint and Zumbar Flint are the parents to three children. Zumbar is said to be born from Papua New Guinea but was raised in England. Amethyst Flint was said to be an Australia Pureblood that moved here when she was twenty to get married to Zumbar. Her parents were in debt, so the marriage was based off money really. They had three kids. Michael Flint, rumoured to had been an unspeakable when he was twenty but left the job to marry his German wife Amelia and work with Wizard scientists to see if he could figure out how magic came to Muggle-borns. He's been working on it for five years now." Draco said.

"Is he the oldest of them?"

"Yep, he's got two other siblings. His sister, Zeni Flint who graduated from Hogwarts last year. She was married off to some Pureblood in France and is supposedly pregnant already. Then there's the youngest, Marcus Flint. Isn't as handsome as the rest of his family, got crooked teeth and a mean glare. Rather rough boy. He's a couple years younger than his other siblings. I think he's in his first year at Hogwarts now."

"Are you two friends?" Harry asked curiously.

"No, not really. Marcus is rather quiet, doesn't speak unless he's interested." Draco shrugged.

"...He doesn't sound **_so_** bad." Harry said as he climb down from his top bunk to sit on Draco's bed.

"He can be snappish sometimes."

"Doesn't mean he's **_evil_** though..."

"Hmm, maybe. I don't really like him though. But I think we're going to meet them during the summer. I heard dad talking about a contract between families. Probably investing and planning to sweeten the deal but sweet talking his way through." Draco chuckled.

"Well, dad is sneaky like that." Harry agreed, laying down tiredly and curling up besides Draco. "Mind if I sleep here? I found a spider earlier and I'm afraid they might plant eggs in my ears like those horror books I found in dads study." Harry shuddered.

"Pfft, idiot." Draco bit back a laugh. "Sure." He said, wrapping an arm around his brother. "Cause I repel everything." Draco muttered.

"Well, you did repel Blaise at the ball three months back." Harry breathed out as he closed his droopy eyes.

"That's because I have dirt on him."

"Uh-huh." Harry mumbled, snoring quietly as he fell asleep.

"Idiot." Draco said fondly as he closed his eyes.

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:

The Floo roared one morning while the family ate.

"Lucius!" A deep voice yelled.

"Severus? Is that you?" Lucius called back, standing up from his chair to open the dinning room door.

"Ah Lucius, I need to speak with you." Severus said hurriedly.

"What is it Severus?" Lucius asked worriedly. His friend wasn't normally this frantic.

"I...I went to check on Potter a couple days ago. It had been a few years, so I decided to check on how he was doing...He wasn't there!" Severus gulped when Lucius' face paled.

"What do you mean?!" He said as if he was shocked. Harry was now looking at them with curiosity. Draco automatically whispered something in the boys ear and he nodded, steeling his face.

"I mean he's gone! I told Dumbledore and he interviewed the Dursley's to find out. He was taken to an orphanage. So, we went around and found out that the caretaker died of cancer while a few kids were still there. We looked through more documents, found out their names. Ethan Cawire, Simon Smithens, Sam Lent, Liam Fert, Alex Montrouse and Harry Potter! All but Liam, Alex and Potter were adopted after the caretakers death. Liam Fert was known to be fighting against the orphanage being demolished and disappeared when some bad people went after him. He was of legal age and no longer needed to stay when the caretaker fell ill. Alex Montrouse was a blind boy, lived in a drunk and abusive home until he was twelve, which was when he lost his eye and eyesight. Alex stayed with Potter at the orphanage since he was old enough to caretake-"

"Slow down Severus, you're hyperventilating!" Lucius said firmly, gripping the dark mans shoulders. "Come on, let's talk outside." He said, looking back at the small glimpse of anguish on Harry's face. He led the panicking man out of the room.

"Some guys were ordered to kill Potter and Alex. Liam was seen running towards the orphanage a day later. He disappeared of the grid completely! Dumbledore and I went to a burnt down orphanage and found gravestones." The man pulled two pictures out of his pocket. "Look at this!" He hissed.

Lucius took the picture in hand and saw the gravestones he had first seen Harry near.

"Elizabeth Kenner and Alex Montrouse. Both dead. Both have a gravestone. But no gravestone for Harry Potter. We looked the bodies over. Elizabeth died of her illness and Alex died from a knife to the back. We have suspicions that Potter made Alex's grave after the boy was killed. Liam Fert probably took him, but from what we gathered by renewing the grounds momentarily with magic, he disappeared out of thin air and Liam ran into the forest. Potter probably died from smoke inhalation and was left to the dogs and nature..."

Severus looked as if he'd break down at any moment. "I failed Lucius..." Severus said brokenly into his hands.

"Severus..." Lucius could feel his heart squeeze in sympathy. "It's not your fault."

"I failed Lily...Her sons gone... If only I had checked earlier..." Severus didn't cry easily. Heck, he barely showed emotion unless it was extreme. So when Severus started to cry into his potion-stained hands, Lucius simply held him close as if he were a little brother.

"It's not your fault Severus. Come on, you look dead on your feet, let's feed you and put you to bed." Lucius encouraged, smiling softly when Severus nodded and sniffled.

"Okay." He coughed, clearing his croaky throat. His eyes were rimmed red and red blotches covered his pale cheeks.

"Idiot." Lucius smiled fondly at his brother in all but blood, kissing the slightly shorter mans head. "You need to take care of yourself more."

"Shut up." The dark man muttered, wiping his eyes and glamouring his face back to its pale complexion.

"You're no fun." Lucius mock-pouted.

"When have I ever been?" The man drawled.

"If only you went back to your cute younger self." Lucius said dramatically.

"I am not cute." The Potions Master scoffed.

"I know." Lucius smirked when the man glared.

"Come on, let's get back to breakfast."

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:

"Hello Severus." Harry said shyly as the dark man sat across from him.

"Good morning Hadrian." Severus said politely.

"Draco really enjoyed his gift! Just thought you should know. And I hope you're finally feeling better, you didn't look well before." Harry said in concern.

"That is good to know. And yes, I'm fine now. Just a little tired." Severus swallowed thickly when he faced that happy emerald green eye. It was lit up with joy at finally being acknowledged in a pleasant way. His heart squeezed. That green eye...

"I'm glad you're feeling better. Are you staying a while?" Harry asked excitedly.

"I must return home tomorrow. I'll be staying here until then as I am dead on my feet." Severus answered.

"I'm glad! Draco said whenever you stay the night you read him a story before bed. Will you do that tonight?" Harry said curiously.

"Sure." He said, watching as the boy brightened. Maybe it wasn't so bad having Hadrian around.

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:

"Harry! Draco! Make sure your room is spotless and make sure you are dressed appropriately, but casual. We don't want to seem snobbish, so act your best. And Draco, try and get along with Marcus. No doubt they'll put you in charge of entertaining him." Narcissa sighed. "The things I do for your father."

"Oh come on Cissy, it'll only be a couple hours, probably less if I up the charm." Lucius chuckled, kissing his wife's cheek as he did his tie.

"Why must they come here for the meeting? Couldn't you just go to them and say I'm looking after Draco who got the flu?"

"Cissa, don't even joke about the flu, you haven't had it and it's terrible. Your magic all out of control or drained to exhaustion, it's just horrible." Lucius grimaced.

"Ugh, fine." Narcissa grumbled and fixed her hair into a neat bun.

"It'll be over before you know it love." Lucius smiled. "Boys? Let's see your outfit." Lucius said as the boys came back inside the room. Draco wore a white button-up and black slacks, a matching robe over it. Harry wore a green shirt and black slacks, a black robe on as well.

"Very nice." Lucius nodded in approval. "They'll be here any minute. Don't annoy Marcus Flint, that'll be a deal breaker." Lucius warned and the boys nodded. Making their way down to the Floo room, they waited, Lucius fixing Draco's collar while Narcissa flattened any hairs that were out of place on Harry's head.

The Floo glowed green as a man stepped out, offering his hand to Lucius. His skin was dark, his eyes almost black along with his hair and barely seen freckles on his cheeks.

"Zumbar." Lucius greeted.

"Lucius." He smiled, showing slightly crooked teeth, only just noticeable.

"Your wife? Kids?"

"Amethyst is coming through, Michael and his wife are unable to come. Zeni, her husband and Marcus will be here soon." Zumbar explained.

"Ah, too bad." Lucius said. "Maybe next time we can meet Amelia and Michael."

The Floo opened again and a woman stepped out. Her skin was fair, covered in freckles. Her eyes were a bright hazel and her hair was strawberry blonde.

"Ah! Amethyst, welcome to our home. How are you?" Narcissa said cheerfully, hugging the woman politely.

"Narcissa, it's so great to see you." Amethyst said with a strained smile as another woman and man came through the Floo. The woman was much younger than Amythest, olive skin and dark eyes, her hair brown tinged with dark red. Her stomach was round and quite pronounced, the man beside her smiling widely. His eyes were bright blue, hair dirty blonde. His skin was pale, but not sickly so.

"Ah! Zeni! Aren't you just glowing this morning." Narcissa grinned, hugging the pregnant woman. Zeni smiled brightly.

"Thank you Cissa, you're looking great yourself. Sorry we couldn't market to the Yule Party. I was so tired." Zeni seemed much more laid back around Narcissa then Amethyst.

"Hello Philip." Lucius shook hands with the French man with blonde hair.

"Bonjour Lucius, it's been awhile." He smiled at the older man.

"Where's Marcus?"

"He should be here any moment now..." The room was silent. Twenty seconds later, the Floo roared and out came a frowning eleven year old boy, but he could be mistaken for thirteen or fourteen. His hair was black and cut short, his eyes dark brown and had slightly tanned skin with a dusting of freckles from being out in the sun.

"Marcus, finally! What took you so long?" Zeni said.

"I was wondering whether to AK myself or actually come." Marcus sneered.

"Marcus, don't be so rude." Zumbar scolded.

"Yes father." Marcus huffed.

"Anyway, welcome to Malfoy Manor. This is my wife Narcissa as you know, and my sons Draco and Harry."

"Harry?" Zumbar asked.

"Short for Hadrian." Lucius explained. "Narcissa found out she couldn't have another child, so we got a surrogate and had Harry. Only recently did she pass on, so he was given to us once more. He was blood adopted not long ago."

"Ah. Well it's very nice to meet you Hadrian." Zumbar said with a warm smile, shaking the pale boys smaller hand in his large one.

"If you don't mind, I thought maybe Marcus, Draco and Harry could play outside while we talk, if that's alright with you?" Narcissa suggested.

"Sure! It would be great for them to start bonding." Amethyst agreed.

"Well, run along boys, show Marcus outside."

"Yes mum!" Harry grinned, hugging his mother before walking towards the taller boy. He offered his hands, frowning slightly when the other didn't take it. "Follow me I guess." Harry mumbled.

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:

"So, what do you wanna do?" Harry asked the older boy as they walked through the Malfoy Manor gardens.

"Don't know." Marcus grumbled.

"Don't bother Harry. He's always like this." Draco said bitterly.

"We can play hide and seek?" Harry suggested.

"Too big of a place." Marcus said.

"Come on Harry, you don't need to put up with his attitude." Draco went to grab his hand, but Harry pulled it away.

"How about Quidditch!" Harry said cheerfully. Marcus rose an eyebrow.

"...okay." He said. Harry smiled widely and led the boy to the small Quidditch pitch.

"I'll go grab the brooms." Harry said, running off to the shed.

"Harry, we only have two- oh whatever." Draco sighed and waited as Harry brought back the brooms. He passed Draco's broom to him and gave his newer broom to Marcus.

"You're much bigger than me, so it would be easier if I take my old one." Harry explained at Marcus' questioning look. The boy gave a twitch of a smile.

Draco was surprised as Harry beamed and hopped on his broom, flying up.

"Come on! I've got to snitch." Harry laughed.

Marcus and Draco kicked off the ground with two smirks.

 ** _Maybe the play date won't be too bad_** , Marcus thought with a grin as he flew after the snitch.

:/:End Chapter:/:

 _Authors Note: I hope this is good! It took me a bit. I hope Severus' small breakdown wasn't too OOC or Lucius reaction. I feel like Lucius would have been very caring towards those he considered family when Voldie wasn't around. Also, Marcus Flints family is kinda all OC's since they never speak of his family, so I made a backstory and all. Also! In the poll for Harry's house, Slytherin is in the lead so far! I wonder if it'll change soon or not, but I can't wait to see the poll when I get to the sorting hat chapter! Probably be about three or four more chapters until then._

 **Next Chapter: Harry goes to Diagon Alley to get his practice wand on his tenth birthday with Draco. But Harry messes up when he goes through the Floo for the first time. What will he do when he gets lost in Knockturn Alley, and who will he meet? Find out in The Adopted Malfoy, Chapter 11, 'Red Hair and Hand Me Down Robes?'.** _-wink wink, nudge nudge-_


	12. Red Head and Hand Me Down Robes?

**_The Adopted Malfoy-_**

 ** _Chapter 11:_**

 ** _Red Hair and Hand Me Down Robes?_**

"Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday to me! Wake up Dray~! It's my birthday day." Harry sang early morning of July 31st just to annoy sleeping beauty, other-wise known as Draco Malfoy.

"Merlin Harry, shut up." Draco grumbled, covering his head with a pillow to dull the voice.

"Come on Draco! Dad and mum said they have a surprise down stairs for us!" Harry said, shaking the older boy.

"If it isn't past ten o'clock, don't bother." Draco huffed.

"Come on!"

"But Harry~!" Draco whined petulantly. "What if I get bags under my eyes from not enough sleep? I'll be ugly and forever alone." He reasoned.

"Nah you won't. I'm still here prat. Now wake up! We've got a surprise to find out!" Harry laughed as Draco rolled over and out of bed, landing on his feet as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Ugh, I hate you some times." Draco murmured sourly.

"Sure you do." Harry smirked and pulled Draco up. "Come on your Majesty." Harry chuckled as he led the tired boy through the halls and towards the dinning room. When he opened the door, Lucius and Narcissa were already seated at the table, waffles, pancakes, berries and French toast waiting for them on the table.

The smell at least woke Draco up completely as he automatically went to his seat and filled his plate. Harry chuckled and followed, putting some waffles with syrup on his plate.

"Morning mum, dad." Harry said cheerfully.

"Happy birthday bumblebee. Have a good sleep?" Narcissa said with a smile.

"It was good, Draco wouldn't get out of bed unless I dragged him." Lucius chuckled.

"Sounds like him. Happy birthday Harry. After breakfast, we're going to Diagon Alley. We need to get you practice wands." Lucius smiled slightly when Harry and Draco beamed.

"Really?!" They said in unison.

"Yes. You only have a year until Hogwarts, you need to learn at least decent hexes incase anyone tries to hex you behind your back. No doubt some moronic Gryffindor's will try." Lucius said.

"I can't wait!" Harry grinned.

"Well, finish your breakfast, get dressed and then we can go, alright?" Narcissa said, chuckling when the boys nodded enthusiastically.

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:

Half an hour later the boys were dressed and standing in the Floo room with their parents.

"Narcissa first, then Draco and Harry. Remembering Harry, Diagonal Alley." Lucius reminded. "In we go." Lucius chuckled. Narcissa grabbed some power and stepped into the fireplace.

Throwing it down she yelled clearly, "Diagonal Alley." In a burst of flames she was gone.

Draco stepped in next, "Diagonal Alley." He said as if he'd done it before, which he probably had.

"You next Harry." Lucius ushered him into the fireplace. "Remember speak clearly. I'll be there right after you." He assured.

"Okay." Harry felt his nose inch. "Diagon- Achoo!- ally." He disappeared in a burst of flames, though he didn't feel them. He coughed and sputtered as he landed sideways on a dusty floor. "What the-?" Harry looked around, wiping dust and powder off him self.

The room was dark, filled with strange trinkets and objects. Everything was covered in a thin layer of dust, making it look old and rundown. He object in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He reached out to touch it, prying the skeleton-like hand open to see what was inside. He jumped when he gripped his hand painfully tight. He quickly ripped his hand out, his hand throbbing slightly from a scratch the hand left.

Turning around, he searched for a door out of the place. Light shone through a window. A store window. So he was in an old shop. He opened the door besides the window, walking out into the street. People cloaked in black, some holding alcohol in their hand, some had bag, some women and men walked around in revealing clothing, smiling flirtatiously at passing adults.

"Where am I?" He asked himself quietly. A few people stopped to look at him, watching either in curiosity or plain disbelief. He did seem rather out of place being so small and obviously a young child.

He walked along the dark and gloomy alley way, avoiding people as much as possible. Until he spotted to hooded figures that spotted his attentions. He could hear them in he focused.

"Fred, mum would kill us if she knew we were down here." One of the figures said in a worried tone.

"Oh please, we're the troublemakers, she'd scold us and send us off to an early bed time. Plus, who said she'd find out?" The other chuckled. Harry guessed the other was Fred.

"What if someone recognises us?"

"Us? I know my glamour charm in shite, but jeez George, you hurt my heart." Ah, so he was George.

"Still, we shouldn't be here." George said.

"Look, we just got to get the Incubus Claws and then we're done. Okay? You know we need it for our new potion." Fred almost whined.

"The things I do for you." George sighed as he passed Harry to get into the store he had followed them too. This was his chance.

"Excuse me?" Harry said, placing a hand on Georges shoulder. Fred quickly knocked it off.

"What?" He could barely see their faces from under the hoods of their black cloaks. He saw freckled cheeks though and tanned pink lips.

"Um, do you know the way to Diagon Alley? I told my family I'd meet them at Ollivander's Wand Shop. I got lost through the Floo. Do you know the way?" Harry asked politely.

"Ollivander's?" There was a pause. The boys shared a look between them. With a nod, Fred turned back to Harry. "Come with us. We need to buy something first, then we'll take you to Ollivander's. Hopefully you'll see your family there."

"Oh, thank you!" Harry beamed, hugging the boy in thanks. The boy froze and gave a weird noise of discomfort.

"Ah, could you please let go? It's awkward being hugged by a stranger." George said for Fred.

"Oh, sorry." Harry let go of the man with an embarrassed flush. "I'm Harry."

"George. This is my brother Fred."

"Hello George, Fred. Who old are you?" He asked curiously as the brothers led him into the store, Harry watching as they scanned the shelves of ingredients kept in jars.

"We're both twelve. Second year Gryffindor's." George said.

"I'm ten today. You're Gryffindor's? At Hogwarts?"

"Ten? You're getting a wand today?" Fred asked curiously.

"Dad said I had to get my wand to practice hexes so people won't try and hex me when I get to Hogwarts."

"Okay...and yeah, we're Gryffindor's at Hogwarts. How come?" Fred shrugged.

"Dad said Gryffindor's are too noisy and rude."

"Non sense-" George said dramatically.

"We're fabulous lions." Fred followed.

"Plus, keep it a secret-"

"But the hat wanted to put us in Slytherin for a moment-"

"He dismissed it saying we were too Gryffindor like our family." The twins both chuckled at Harry's awed face.

"How do you do that?" He asked in wonder.

"We're twins-"

"Basically the same person." The twins shared cat-like smirks as they plucked a jar of Incubus Claws off the shelf.

"It's eleven galleons George." Fred said with a sigh.

"Eleven? Damn. We only got ten. Sure you don't have an extra galleon?" George asked hopefully.

"Nah." Harry bit his lip. Lucius had given him a few galleons to buy some treats later with Draco...One Galleon wasn't too much to give right?

"Um, if it helps, you can have this?" Harry said meekly, placing a gold galleons in Georges palm.

"Huh? You'd give us this?" George asked in surprise.

"Yeah. You're helping me find Diagon Alley, so it should be payment enough. Plus, you seem to need it more than me." Harry smiled shyly, his cheeks tinted red.

"...Thanks. Thanks little buddy." Fred said with a half-smile, patting the boys head. Harry practically beamed at the praise.

"Come on, let's pay for this and then we can go get you to Ollivander's." George grinned.

"Okay!" Harry chirped. After George and Fred paid for their Claws, they led Harry through Knockturn Alley. When Harry stepped into the busy Diagon Alley, he was surprised. How could such a lively place be so close to a gloomy one?

"Come on, this way." Fred said, taking Harry's small hand in his own and leading him through the crowd with George holding his other hand. He liked how warm their hands were.

"Ah! Right here." George pointed out. It was a small corner shop, barely noticeable as a shop. The twins brought Harry inside the empty shop.

"Ollivander! We got a kid here waiting for his parents. Said he's getting his own wand today." Fred announced. A small noise of boxes being shoved was heard before a man with pale, wrinkled skin, blue eyes and white hair came out. He wore old-fashioned clothes, making him look even older. The twins removed their hoods then. Somehow Ollivander always remembered his clients.

Pale skin and freckled cheeks, short red hair and blue eyes. Harry hadn't expected it when Ollivander started to list off the twins names and wands.

"Ah, Fred Weasley. Fourteen inch Dragon Heartstring, Spruce wood wand, very flexible indeed. And your brother, George Weasley, Unicorn hair, thirteen inch Dogwood wand, pliable." Ollivander smiled. "What do you need?"

"Harry's looking for his family. They said they'd go here to get him a wand. Mind if we wait here?"

"No need, I can see his family coming to the door now." Indeed, Lucius Malfoy burst through the door just as Fred and George lifted their hoods once more.

"Harry! Oh thank Merlin you are alright! What did I tell you about speaking clearly?" Lucius scolded as he gripped his son tightly in a hug.

"Lucius, you really are a worry wart." Narcissa tsked but smiled, drawing Harry into her arms when Lucius let him go.

"You big idiot! Where did you go?!" Draco huffed when Narcissa let Harry go. "You could have gotten hurt. Don't worry me like that..." Draco blushed at his admittance to his worry, hugging Harry. "Don't do that again." He said firmly.

"Sorry mum, dad, Draco. I got lost in Knockturn Alley. But Fred and George helped me and led me here." Harry said cheerfully, pointing out the hooded cloaks that grew red in the cheeks.

"Thank you Fred and George. If there is anyway to repay you, please let me know." Lucius plucked out a card and gave it to the two boys. "Floo over any time. I'm sure Harry would like to have a few friends around until he gets to Hogwarts." The boys looked up and nodded as Fred took the card.

"Thank you Mister Malfoy. We better get going. Our families are probably waiting at the robe shop for us." Fred and George hesitantly shook Lucius' hand and awkwardly hugged the beaming Narcissa before leaving. Narcissa thought it would be great to have friends over for Harry. He didn't have many cooped up in the Malfoy Manor.

"Bye Fred! Bye George!" Harry waved goodbye at the door closed.

"Now, how about that wand you were talking about?" Ollivander questioned.

"Ah, hello Ollivander, please no wand reading me at this moment. We just want an in and out. It's been a long couple hour and I'm sure Draco and Harry are tired." Lucius said before the man could tell about his wand.

"Ah, yes. A tiring day. Let's see, I'll grab a few wands I think will be suitable for the young Malfoy's." Ollivander disappeared between the shelves of boxed wands. Five minuets later he came back levitating ten boxes.

"Here, try these. Remember, the wand chooses the wizard, so don't force yourself on the wand just because it looks good." Ollivander chuckled in slight humour. Opening the boxes, the Draco and Harry tried each slowly. The first seven Harry felt nothing. Draco only felt a slight twitch of magic from a few.

On the eighth, Harry felt his magic surge and green sparks spurt out of the wand.

"Ah! Very nice. A twelve and a half inch length, Dragon Heartstring core and Alder wood. Highly flexible with magic. A good choice for those with good intentions for those they are fond of." Ollivander turned when he heard a cry of triumph from Draco.

"Oh. How peculiar. Ten inches in length, Unicorn hair core and Hawthorn wood. Reasonably pliant. Very good for healing magic, though it is also very adept to curses. A good combination for one who plans to be a fighter."

Lucius seemed to stand taller in pride at both his boys wands.

"That'll be?" Lucius asked.

"Fourteen galleons." Ollivander smiled, accepting the gold coins as the Malfoy's waved good bye.

"What an eventful day." Lucius sighed as they made their way to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch.

"Indeed." The other three blondes chuckled.

:/:End Chapter:/:

 _Authors Note: Another somewhat two thousand words. [wipes brows dramatically] it was fun writing though! Also, if you're wondering, yes, Harry will mostly likely be friends with the twins, if I end up feeling like a nice person. Tell what you think. Should the twins stay and be Harry's friends in Hogwarts or nah? Also, looks like Slytherin's votes went up three and Ravenclaw up two, so it's 7 for Slytherin, 4 for Ravenclaw, 2 for Hufflepuff and 1 for Gryffindor. At least it was the last I checked it XD. It's only two or three chapters until I get Harry into Hogwarts, so it you want to vote, get on it quickly!_

 **Next Chapter: Harry gets to see Theodore and Marcus again! Draco gets to see Luna too ;). It's Yule time again and everyone's excited to dance and mingle once more at Zabini Mansion this year. And what's this of two masked guest with copper hair? Find out next time in The Adopted Malfoy, Chapter 12, 'Surprise Guests'.**


	13. Surprise Guests

**_The Adopted Malfoy-_**

 ** _Chapter 12:_**

 ** _Surprise Guests_**

"Come on boys! We're twenty minutes late!" Narcissa urged, tapping her foot as the two ten year olds ran into the Floo room.

"Sorry mum!" They said, panting.

"We can just tell everyone we're fashionably late." Draco joked and ducked when Lucius went to swat his head in annoyance.

"A Malfoy is never later Draco. Even if it's fashionably." He scolded but smiled slightly. "Come on. Let's go see Ms. Zabini. I heard her son is providing entertainment after his years of stage fright. What does he play again Draco?"

"The viola I think. Or flute...or Guitar? He's tried many instruments over the years." Draco shrugged.

"Always wanted to be a high achiever that boy." Narcissa chuckled, taking out the invitation she had gotten at brunch a few days ago from Ms Zabini. "Hold onto the letter boys." Narcissa said, holding it out.

"What's that mum?" Harry asked.

"A port key. It's like apparation but with a object." Narcissa explained. "Ms Zabini's Floo has been temperamental these last few weeks, so she's been handing out port keys instead."

"Oh. How do you get it to work?" Harry said.

"With a certain word. Like this." Narcissa chuckled. "Yule Surprise!"

Harry felt his stomach turn as they held the invitation. He closed his eyes tight, scared to see where he landed.

"Let go!" Lucius said.

"Are you crazy?!" Harry blurted out.

"Just do it!" Harry took a deep breath and let go.

THUNK!

Harry groaned as he landed on the carpeted floor.

"I'm never doing that again." He moaned, holding his nauseous stomach as he opened his eyes. The room was lavish, much like their own home, but in black and purple instead of blue and green.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Draco chuckled.

"I don't want to get used to it." Harry grumbled, taking Draco's hand when offered.

"Well, I'm sure the party will make up for it."

"Ah! Narcissa, Lucius, how good to see you!" A tall, tanned women with long black hair and brown eyes smiled at the group of blondes.

"Bellamy! Its wonderful to see you." Lucius chuckled as the woman threw herself at him in a hug. She was always rather affectionate. No wonder she was called the 'Black Window'. Lured men in with her affection and then they died not long after marrying her.

"Ah, ah, no touching my goods Bella." Narcissa teased.

"You lucky girl. We always did like blondes." Bellamy winked flirtatiously at her best friend.

"Very true. Now how about you show us to the ballroom for the party. We are quite late."

"Fashionably." Bellamy grinned.

"Fashionably." Her friend agreed with a smile. "So how's your son?" She asked as Bellamy showed the family to the party.

"He's good, a little nervous to be playing in front of everyone, but you know him. Once he gets something in his head, he won't let it go." The Italian woman smirked.

"Like his mother." Narcissa remarked.

"Exactly." Bellamy said as they entered the ballroom. Everyone was already mingling and dancing cheerfully for the holiday season.

"Wow, it's so pretty." Harry said in awe as he looked at the large chandelier hanging from the ceiling. It looked like snowflakes.

"Hey look! There's Theodore and Marcus!" Draco pointed out as he searched for Luna. As Harry walked away, Draco spotted her and frowned. She looked dazed. Slowly, he made his way to her seat, sitting down beside her.

"Hey Luna. What's wrong?" Her asked in concern. She was normally dazed, but it was a happy daze, not...not like this.

"Hmm? Nothing." She said distractedly.

"Come on Loony Bug, what's wrong? You aren't normally like this." Draco insisted, holding her clenched hand tightly.

"Draco...Mother passed away a few months ago and...I'm starting to see things. Some of them are scary...and they confuse me...but only father says he can see them too. Am I...Am I going crazy?" She whispered softly. Luna had never sounded so normal... So scared.

"What? No. Luna, you're just special. You're as sane as I am." Draco promised, because he'd never lie to her. He wouldn't risk his friendship with her.

"Thanks Draco." Luna smiled happily.

"Come on, let's go dance. Get your mind off it. It'll do you some good." Draco offered, smiling when Luna nodded. Luna definitely suited smiles more than frowns.

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:

Harry had been able to talk with Theodore and Marcus for a while, catching up until Pansy Parkinson had asked Theodore to dance simply because Blaise Zabini was ignoring her and she was bored. Pansy's friend, Milly-something, had offered to dance with Marcus, which Marcus accepted simply because his parents were looking at him expectantly from across the room. How they did it, Harry didn't know.

So Harry sat, eating a treacle tart which was his favourite, and looking around. Everyone looked like they were enjoying themselves. All the boys were leading the women along in the dance, but Harry found it strange. Why would the boys take the lead? Are the girls just bad at dancing? He preferred to be led since he wasn't that good a dancer. That's probably why he preferred dancing with Theodore. He was a great dancer.

Harry was so lost in thought that he didn't notice as two masked figures snuck up on him.

"Boo!" They said causing Harry to yelp.

"What the-?! Fred? George?" Harry asked. He couldn't forget those mischievous eyes, even if their hair was glamoured copper brown.

"Hey Harry." They grinned when the younger boy launched himself at them, wrapping them in a tight hug.

"I've missed you guys! How did you get into the party?" Harry asked curiously.

"Ms Zabini dropped an invitation in Diagon Alley as we were going back to our family. It was signed to Augusta Longbottom."

"From what we've heard from Neville and our mum, she wouldn't have come anyway. She hates anyone dark after Voldemort disappeared." The twins explained.

"Oh. Well I'm glad you came by anyway! Its been too long." Harry smiled gratefully.

"Aw, we wouldn't miss any-"

"Time to spend with you-"

"Would we George?"

"Definitely not Fred." Harry laughed at their antics, looking at the dancing people.

"Do you want to dance with me? Everyone else left me to dance with girls." Harry pouted. The twins chuckled.

"Sure thing Ry." They said in sync, both taking a hand of Harry's each and pulling him up.

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:

"Who's that Harry's dancing with?" Narcissa asked her husband as they parted ways with one of Lucius coworkers.

"No idea. Never seen them before. You?"

"No. I'd know if two handsome boys like that had been around one of my honeybees." Narcissa chuckled when her husband frowned.

"Maybe we should go-?"

"No."

"But Cissy-"

"Leave him be, he's having fun."

"Can't I at least meet the boys?" Lucius said.

"Fine. But don't scare Harry's new friends off." Narcissa snickered, watching as her husband went towards the dancing trio.

"Hello boys." Lucius said with a polite smile.

"Mister Malfoy." The twin boys greeted.

"Dad!" Harry grinned. "It's Fred and George! They came to the party for me."

"Oh really? Where are your parents boys?"

"At home." The boys said together, not an ounce of fear in their voices. They sounded rather casual.

"You are only children, how come you came alone?"

"We just came to see Harry. We'll be leaving soon." Fred said defensively, slightly in front of George.

"Ah. Yes, bed time soon for you's." Lucius murmured to himself. "What family line are you from anyway?" That stumped the twins. Either be honest and probably get kicked out, or lie and likely be found out on that lie later on.

"Weasley and Prewett." George said firmly.

"Ah. Weasley's. What don't you scram-?"

"Dad! Blaise Zabini's about to do his performance! Can Fred and George stay and watch?" Harry asked innocently, his green eyes wide with hope and naivety. Could Lucius really say no to that face?

"Sure Harry. They are your friends." Lucius said rather disappointedly.

"Thanks dad!" Harry grinned and hugged the older man, pulling Fred and George away from the stiff blond.

"You sly snake." Fred remarked.

"You had him bending to your will just then." George chuckled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry shrugged but had a small smirk on his lips.

:/:End Chapter:/:

 _Authors Note: I hope you like this! Sorry it took me a bit to do, like, four days I think XD. I got sidetracked by other peoples fanfiction. Also, totally recommend **Lost' Not Found by firethesound** on Archive if you love Drarry, it was amazing and so well written! Also, the poll has changed as well! Ten for Slytherin, which is in the lead! Not long until the Hogwarts Chapter, so get ready and see if you can change the scores if you don't agree with Slytherin! Have fun my FFF and stay dramatic! _

**Next Chapter: Lucius is just going to have to accept Fred and George I guess. But now that Harry and Draco's Hogwarts letters in, does he have to make peace with all the Weasley's? A who is this Quirrell man who is knocking on his door? Find out in the next chapter of The Adopted Malfoy, Chaper 13, 'Red Hair, Stones and Stamped Envolopes.'**


	14. Red Hair, Stones and Stamped Envelopes

**_The Adopted Malfoy:_**

 ** _Chapter 13-_**

 ** _Red Hair, Stones and Stamped Envelopes_**

Lucius watched from his children's bedroom door as Harry penned a letter on parchment, a large grin on his face. Draco had told Harry about owning letters to people and Harry had taken the chance to write letters back and forth to the Weasley twins. Oh how he loathed Weasley's. It was even worse that they were related, whether distantly or not, it was still a tragedy to him.

"Dad, can I get a owl of my own one day?" Harry asked excitedly when he saw Lucius, blowing on the inked parchment and folding it as the boy looked for an envelope.

"Of course. You'll need one for Hogwarts." Lucius said as Harry stuffed the parchment in the envelope and stamped it with the Malfoy emblem. The owl on the windowsill gladly took it and flew off.

"How long do you think it'll take for Fred and George to receive it?" Harry sighed, a small pout on his lip as he looked outside to the lush grass of the Manor yard.

"A few hours. Give or take depending on weather." Lucius said, resisting the urge to shrug. Only idiots shrugged. Idiots shrugged because they didn't know things. But Lucius would know or learn everything, so he would not shrug. His father was much the same.

"Dad, why don't you like Fred and George? You always scrunch up your nose when they're mentioned." He did not! ...Did he?

"It's not that I dislike them personally, I just..." How do I explain? He thought to himself. "I don't like their family. They're blood traitors."

"Why are blood traitors bad?"

"Blood traitors are Pureblood's that don't remember the old ways, such as the celebration of Yule and Samhain. Instead they've adopted muggle celebrations such as Christmas and Halloween. They disrespect our cultural norms because they want to fit in with Muggles." Lucius spat in distaste.

"So, blood traitors are people who like Muggles?" Harry asked curiously.

"Exactly."

"...Doesn't that mean I'm a blood traitor? I lived with Muggles for years... Does the mean you dislike me too?" Harry barely said in a whisper.

"What!? No! You're different, you were a half-blood before, so, as long as you don't publicly flaunt it, you can like Muggles." Lucius explained, running a hand through Harry's long blond hair. He really should get it cut. His bangs have turned into a large fringe and hair reached mid-back like his own.

"We should cut your hair soon. It's getting rather long. I'm sure Narcissa wouldn't mind doing it-"

"No! I don't want to cut it..."

"Doesn't it get bothersome?" Lucius questioned. Unlike his own straight hair, Harry had gotten wavy curls from the Black Family Line.

"Not really...Draco likes brushing it in the mornings. He also likes styling it. So I don't mind keeping it long." Harry shrugged and happily twirled the ends in his hands.

"Fair enough." A loud pounding rang through the house. They had cast a spell to turn the volume up on the knocks so they could hear any time. "One moment Harry. It seems someone's it trying to contact me." He chuckled and Harry giggled as well, turning back to his desk, holding his quill.

It took Lucius a couple minutes to get to the front door, checking the eye hole. A nervous looking man in a turban stood out there. He looked as if the worlds walls were closing in on him. He should probably answer. Slowly, Lucius opened the large oak door.

"Hello sir. Who may you be?" He said politely as the man fidgeted nervously.

"O-Oh, I'm Q-Quirrell. Q-Quiness Quirrell. C-can I please c-come in?" The man stuttered. Where had he heard that name before... Oh right! He had been one of the first year Ravenclaws when he was in seventh year.

"Hello Quirrell, what business do you need to speak to me about?"

"Let us in you pompous imbecile!" A voice hissed a rasp, making Lucius freeze and pale.

"M-My lord...?"

"Who else do you think it is Lucius!? Let me in, this turban is forbidding me from breathing!" The voice grumbled as Lucius quickly stepped out of the way for Quirrell to enter. Closing the door, Lucius led the man and his lord to his office. He offered Quirrell a seat and sat across from him.

"Is...Is that really you my lord?"

"Who do you think I am? Who else hisses when they speak?" Voldemort hissed.

"S-Sorry my lord. How did you-?"

"Come back? I attached myself to his stuttering baboon, got him to bring me here." He said as Quirrell unwrapped his turban with a soft sigh of relief. It had been rather heavy since he had to keep his lord a secret. With a groan, Voldemort's face morphed onto the back of Quirrell head. It was rather horrifying in general.

"Ah, much better." Voldemort hissed in comforting pleasure. "Now, tell me Lucius, what has been happening in the world?" The dark lord chuckled in dull humour.

"Not much. The Potter boy is gone, muggle world I think-"

"He survived!" The man hissed in shocked anger.

"Yes my lord." Lucius replied. "He survived that night and Sirius Black was thrown in Azkaban. He went to his relatives in the muggle world from what Severus has told me...But, he also told me the boy died during a fire at an orphanage." Lucius said, swallowing thickly. He hoped his lord couldn't see into his mind anymore. His lord would probably kill the whole family for lying.

"Come Lucius. Look me in the eye." Voldemort said calmly. Too calmly. Like he could taste the lie on Lucius lip.

"Yes my lord." Lucius said, breathing out a quiet, shuttering breath as he stood up and walked besides Quirrell's chair, looking his lord in the face. With hesitation, he looked into Voldemort's crimson blood eyes.

 _Lucius walked along ashes. Then he held a weeping child. His wife's dazzling smile as she met the brunette boy. Realising who Harry was. Reading the boys stories, Harry laughing with Draco as they flew around on their brooms. The birthday party, the blood adoption and the boys strange unique green eye. The first time Harry called him dad. The meeting with Severus when he broke down and Harry dancing with Theodore Nott. The Flint's. Harry making friends the most unfriendly boy he knew. Another Yule ball with the two red heads. Harry's large smile when they talked that morning._

He gasped and coughed, trying to breath through the unused lungs. His heart was pounding. His lord had seen everything! He'd kill him.

"Crucio!" Voldemort hissed furiously, taking control of Quirrell as Lucius dropped to his knees and screamed. He had been used to it before where he could dull it before, but after so many years, he was rusty at keeping it in. A loud banging knock came to the office door. Voldemort stopped his curse.

"DAD! Dad are you okay?! I heard screaming..." He could how shaken his son sounded. "You-you're okay r-right...? Y-Y-Y aren't h-hurt... D-Dad?" Harry's voice was trembling almost to the point where Lucius couldn't understand him.

"I'm fine son, just...go back to your room...maybe those Weasley boys have written back?" Lucius said hoarsely.

"You promise you're okay? You...You'll be fine?" Harry said through the door. He knew the boy was cry. He was scared for him. Afraid to loss him.

"I'm fine. Go find your brother, okay? I'm sure he'd love to play with your hair." Lucius suggested with a whimper as he stood and righted himself.

"Now Lucius, you wouldn't be trying to hide your precious little child from me, would you?" Voldemort mocked quietly to the shuddering blonde.

"Of course not my lord. It's just...Harry can be very emotional when one of us gets hurt." It wasn't a lie.

"Better put on your best performance then, I'd like to talk to the boy." Voldemort smirked and walked towards the door, opening it before Harry could say goodbye. Voldemort opened the door to find a short blue and green eyed boy with long wavy blonde hair and pale skin.

"Oh. Hello sir. I'm sorry, I didn't know my father had a guest." Harry said politely even as he winced.

"No worry. I was actually hoping to meet you." Voldemort said almost cheerfully.

"Really? Well, I'm Harry, and you are?" Harry greeted with a smile and his hand out for a shake. Voldemort took the hand somewhat hesitantly, Quirrell's large hand engulfing it, but Harry jerked back with a yelp.

"Lord Voldemort, but you can call me Lord."

"You parent named you Lord?" Harry said in confusion, rubbing his forehead.

"No. I named named myself that way. I didn't like my other name."

"Understandable." Harry nodded, walking into his fathers office when the man indicated so. Harry also didn't sit until the man told him so. His father fidgeted nervously next to him.

"So, Harry, tell me how you came to the Malfoy's?" Voldemort asked, even though he already knew.

"My mother, Narcissa, couldn't have any more children after Draco so dad hired a surrogate to birth me, but she decided to keep custody of me. Unfortunately my actual mother died a few years ago, so I now stay here." Harry explained wearily.

Voldemort chuckled. "No Harry. How you really got here?" Harry froze and looked at Lucius for a moment before nodding slightly.

"M-My aunt took me to an orphanage after I hurt my cousin with my magic. It was an accident, but she didn't want to deal with that, so she sent me to a boys orphanage. That's where I met my first family." Harry smiled fondly. "Lizzy was the caretaker. She became like a mum to me. There was also a boy named Alex. He was blinded by his parents but he was really nice." Harry swallowed thickly. He didn't want to cry in front of the man.

"I lived there for three years. I was never adopted because Simon, another boy, would lock me out during that time. But my friend, Wolfe, would always keep me company. Keep me warm until Alex or Liam realised I was gone. It wasn't long before Lizzy got sick. They doctors said she had about a year to live. Liam was already old enough to look after us, so he got us adopted while Lizzy rested." Harry couldn't stop as a single tear came down his check.

"Simon and Sam were adopted, leaving only me, Alex and Liam. Alex and Liam could have left, but they didn't. I had my chances to be adopted, but I couldn't leave Lizzy until she was really gone. So we stayed. Until Liam had to leave. He said it was a business trip, but he was really just running away. People were trying to kill him because he didn't want the orphanage demolished from what I heard. So he left. Alex told him he loved him...it was probably the only chance he got." Harry's voice choked up slightly and he rubbed his face dry.

"Then, on my eight birthday, I painted Lizzy's room with Alex and her. She hated the fact she'd die in a white room with ordinary people. So we made her room colourful. That night, when we were finished, Lizzy told us she was ready. Ready to die. And she did, in her sleep, on August 1st. Alex and I buried her under the swing set." Harry laughed bitterly. "She loved to watch us play from there during her sick days."

"Then, on November 16th, some one broke into the orphanage. Alex automatically dragged me into a closet and calmed me as much as he could. But in the end, it was fruitless. One of the men who broke in stabbed him. I can still remember how the blood felt on my cheek..." Harry shuddered.

"After that, I closed my eyes. When I opened them again, the orphanage was in ashes. I didn't care at that point. I had lost everything, what more could I lose? So, I buried Alex besides Lizzy. That was the night dad found me. I remember seeing the Draco constellation beforehand. It must have been a sign that my life would change for the better." Harry took a deep breath and exhaled shudderingly.

"That's it. That how I got here." Harry sighed, looking up at the man. He wore a thoughtful expression. A dull ache seemed to have stuck to Harry's head. Right under his fringe where his scar hid.

"That quite a life for someone for young. I didn't see my first dead man until I was at least fifteen. And here you are having killed two men at eight. Bravo." Voldemort gave a hissy laugh. "So, the Malfoy's adopted you even when you are their lords biggest enemy." Voldemort stopped laughing and his face pulled into a frown. "You obviously must be useful...But all I see is a short, innocent kid." Harry pouted.

"I'm not that short."

"Oh believe me, you're shorter than most." Voldemort smirked, stepping closer only to pause when he saw Harry wince. "How strange..." He leant forward, not stopping until his finger tips brush against his fringe, causing him to yell in pain and jerk out of his seat, toppling onto the floor.

"P-Please stop that." Harry said weakly, rubbing his scar.

"How peculiar. I feel so drawn towards you, yet you feel the need to repel from me. Very strange..." Voldemort chewed one of Quirrell's nail. Even when Lucius was younger, he had realised that was just a habit his lord had when thinking deeply.

"My lord?" Lucius said after a while.

"Lucius." Voldemort said suddenly, as if out of a daze.

"Y-Yes my lord-"

"I came here to tell you plans, but completely forgot to do so." Voldemort continued as if Lucius hadn't spoken at all. "As you know, Hogwarts needs a new Defence teacher. I need you to convince old Dumbles to hire Quirrell."

"No one has asked for the spot except Severus, but they have no other potions professor, so he was denied until further notice. I'm sure Dumbledore will take you in at once." Lucius smiled in small triumph.

"Perfect. Once I'm inside, I'll steal the Philosopher Stone and return to my full life." Voldemort grinned slyly. "It'll be perfect. And with Harry and Draco, I might just be able to do it without much notice..."

"What do you mean my lord?" Lucius frowned.

"They will come with me. Obviously, there will be traps and such, so I'll need them as a cover. Say, they get stuck in one of the less threatening traps while fooling around like brothers do, causing Dumbledore to check the trap, leaving me time to run away and steal the stone. Then I escape out of the castle and apparate here, done and dusted." Voldemort explained. "Of course, I'll need a potion to acquire my old looks. I love to scare people into submission, but fear can only get me so far unlike awe or lust." Voldemort smirked.

"Of course my lord." Lucius nodded in agreement. "Once you are back, I'm sure Severus will be happy to make the potion."

"Good. We may also need to make a potion to stop whatever pain is happening between both Harry and I. Though mine is very dull as I am only half a person at the moment." Lucius nodded.

"So, now that business is out of the way, how is Narcissa?"

"Quite well my lord." Narcissa chuckled from the door way. "I thought I'd peek in since normally when Lucius leaves the door open, it means..." Narcissa didn't finish the sentence at the sight of Harry. "So that's where you were honeybee! Those twins of yours wrote back. There was also another two letters for you and your brother..." Narcissa grinned, hugging Harry and giving him an envelope with the scribbled word, To Harry on it. Obviously Fred and George.

"Thanks mum! Where's Draco?"

"He's coming up. He was flying around on his broom, crash landed a bit and got grass stains on his clothes. Told him to go give them to the House Elves before coming up since I heard knocking." Narcissa told Harry who nodded. He looked around and after seeing everyone's curious looks at the letter, Harry chuckled and opened it. He didn't need to be asked to read it out loud.

" ** _Hey Harry,_**

 _ **Gred and Forge, or Fred and George if you wanna be boring. Thanks for the letter little bro, we really needed those potion...instructions...**_ _"_ Harry looked around and found his father giving him a suspicious look.

"What instructions?"

"It was just to help them control the pickled toads when put together with pixie wings!" Harry promised and Lucius shook it off.

"Okay, okay, continue. But no more sneaking into my office for books." Lucius chuckled.

"Anyway... ** _it really helped with our newest invention! Dusty Beans. They make the person who ate it fart fairy dust for days. A perfect ice-breaker we say! Anyway, our brother Percy has been acting weird lately. And going on about being a prefect every second of every minute. But yeah, Percy's been weirder than usual. He's been distant and only ever wears long pants and shirts even through its boiling! But don't worry, we'll figure it out anyway. He may be a giant butt-head, but we love the pompous idiot._**

 ** _How have you been anyway Harry? Got your Hogwarts letter yet? It'll be great to hang out more often, even if you become a slimy snake._**

 ** _Love the most amazing people on earth,_**

 ** _Fred and George."_** Harry laughed softly. Those idiots were so arrogant, even if it was playfully.

"That another letter from those Weasley's? You already got half a box of them I swear." Draco chuckled as he entered the room. "You called mum?" Draco questioned Narcissa.

"Ah, yes, here you boys go." Narcissa handed a letter each to the blondes.

"Is this-?" Draco paused and grinned when he saw the red stamped envelope with the Hogwarts emblem on it. He ripped it open with Harry and the boys high fived each other as they read it.

"We've been accepted into Hogwarts!"

"Of course we were Harry, we aren't idiots." Draco chuckled at his excited little brother.

"This all joy and all, but I really must be resting. This boy grows weak quite easily. Mind if I take up a guest room until Hogwarts, Lucius?" Voldemort said wearily.

"Yes, of course my lord. One moment and I'll take you there." Lucius smiled and hugged his sons tightly before showing Voldemort the way to the guest wing.

"Hogwarts here we come!" Harry and Draco whooped as their mother laughed merrily.

:/:End Chapter:/:

 _Authors Note: IM SO SORRY! I know it's been a good nearly two weeks since I've posted and I hate that I did that! I just thought I'd take a couple days off to chill, watch Netflix and read some other stories, and with all the school work and the busy weekend, I just got so tired and forgot about the story! I know, I'm terrible, flame me all you want, I deserve it for ignoring all my beautiful fans XD. But yeah, I hope this longer chapter makes up for it._

 **Next Chapter: Harry and Draco are on their way! Hogwarts here they come! Who will they meet on the train ride? What new friends will they make? What house will Harry be in?! Find out in The Adopted Malfoy, Chapter 14, 'Trains and Candy and Hats and All The Other Fun.'**


	15. T and C and H and ATOFS

**_The Adopted Malfoy:_**

 ** _Chapter 14-_**

 ** _Trains and Candy and Hats and All The Other Fun Stuff._**

Harry hurried around his bedroom, packing his trunk as quickly as possible.

"Well, if you had done it yesterday like I did, then you wouldn't have this problem." Draco chimed in with a smirk.

"Oh shut up, I was busy studying with Voldemort." Harry pouted.

"That would explain why you dropped onto my bed. Couldn't be bothered climbing?"

"My head was too full to even think about that."

"What's it like studying with him though?"

"Well, with a pain reliever potion I was able to dull the pain in my head when around him, so it was like just having a headache. He's really strong in magic though. My wrists were aching by the time it was finished. It was fun at least."

"What he teach you?"

"Basic first year knowledge, a few easy dark spells."

"I wish I could learn from him too." Draco whined.

"He said you could come when the years over. We don't need you dumber than me." Harry teased while Draco scowled.

"Yeah right, we both know I'll top the class anyway." Draco said, his chest puffed in confidence.

"Sure." Harry waved it off and smiled. "Now come here and sit on my trunk, I need to buckle it." Harry chuckled when Draco sighed dramatically and sat on top of the large trunk. With a click, Harry let out a relieved breath and cast a feather-weight charm.

"I'm so glad we don't have restrictions on our wands like the other kids. The perks of being a Malfoy."

"Or dads just good at removing detectors since he works at the Ministry." Harry pointed out with a laugh.

"Oh, don't be so technical." Draco teased as Narcissa peeked into the room.

"You boys ready?"

"Yeah!" The synced.

"Good, hurry up then, your fathers pacing is going to burn my carpet."

"What's got dad into such a fuss?"

"Probably remembering the time he nearly got left behind from the train. If Severus and I hadn't pulled him onto the train, he would have missed his chance." Narcissa chuckled slightly.

"And dad always seems so perfect, doesn't he?" Draco laughed with his mother.

"Your dad was a klutz back in school, though he tried to hide it. Always forgetting to get dressed or forgetting his robes, rubbing toothpaste on his skin instead of face wash because he's 'allergic' to the mornings. If Severus and I weren't so organised, I don't think your father would have survived his school years." The three laughed loudly.

"What are you three laughing about?" Lucius said as he came into the room.

"Nothing dad!" Harry giggled as he took his new pet out of his cage. He had seen him after he brought his owl, Hedwig. It had randomly started talking to him, so I shrugged and went with it. It was a large tiger snake, that he had ironically called, Tagia.

"Just telling them about how much trouble you used to get into." Narcissa teased.

"I didn't like mornings. They're terrible." Lucius groaned.

"If you weren't studying constantly, maybe you'd have had a better nights rest."

"It paid off didn't it?"

"Ah yes, working in the Ministry the moment you got out of Hogwarts, I think you did just fine." Narcissa smiled, fixing Lucius robes offhandedly and wiping toothpaste off the corner of his mouth. "As expected." She muttered fondly,

"Thanks mum." Lucius smirked, pecking his wife on the lips softly.

"Ew! Get a room!" Draco and Harry whined teasingly.

"Oh shush you two." Narcissa grinned. "It's about time we leave, don't want to be late."

"Definitely not." Lucius mumbled, holding his cane out. "Hold on tightly." He chuckled and the family of four popped away.

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:

Harry swallowed his nausea.

"Merlin I hate portkeys." Harry groaned, holding Tagia around his neck as he stumbled.

"You've said so many times." Draco smirked.

"Come on honeybees, the place is packed." Narcissa said, ushering them closer so they wouldn't get lost.

"Mum! I think I forgot Hedwig!" Harry gasped.

"Don't worry honey, I already sent him on his way to Hogwarts."

"Oh, good." Harry sighed in relief, laughing as Tagia flickered her tongue on Harry's ear.

"Quite a loud place Master." Tagia had demanded she call him that. He had tried to make her call him Harry, but she was stubborn.

"Most train stations are." Harry hissed back with a chuckle.

"Figures..." Tagia hissed in displeasure, sliding inside Harry's robes to keep warm.

"Come on Harry, quit hissing and hurry up." Draco said with a grin, pulling Harry along.

"The trains huge!" Harry remarked.

"Well, of course! It holds every student of Hogwarts in it for hours, it has to be!" Draco laughed at Harry's awed face.

"Well jeez, sorry for being curious." Harry joked as a group of red heads passed them, the eldest woman ushering them along.

"Oh please Ronald, quit complaining and hug your sister goodbye. Fred! Don't you dare set that off!" The busty woman scolded while one twin laughed, hiding a small ball behind his backs.

"Fred! George!" Harry exclaimed excitedly, rushing forward to hug the two giggling red heads.

"Hey there Harry-"

"How's our favourite blond?" Fred and George teased, ruffling the short blondes hair.

"I'm fantastic, how about you's? Any new inventions?" Harry asked hopefully, peering behind them.

"Ah, yes, we do-"

"We just finished it last night-"

"Nearly set Fred's bed on fire during the first making of it-"

"But it was worth it."

"Ooo! Let me see it!" Harry said excitedly at Fred pulled out a small glass-like ball with small blotches of purple and orange.

"This is a SAE Ball-"

"Static and Explosion Ball in other words-"

"Yep, and if you throw it down and it hits orange, it'll spark and zap the closets person near it, even the user-"

"We love it when the user screws up their pranks just as much as when they succeed-"

"And if it hits the ground with a purple spot, it explodes with itching or sneezing powder, depends how lucky you are." The twins explained and Harry grinned.

"Who have you used it on so far?"

"Our dad and Ron-"

"Ron got shocked and dad got an hour of sneezes this morning during breakfast."

"Awesome-" Harry got cut off by the twins mothers, Molly if you remember from their letters correctly, bursting tone.

"Just because we aren't a heartless, prejudice family, it doesn't give you the right to insult my husband!" Molly huffed at Harry's mother.

"We are simply stating facts. Your husband would be paid much more if he didn't tinker with muggle items constantly." Narcissa snapped in a harsh tone. Harry hadn't seen his mother so ticked off since after the meeting with the Flints when he was younger. It had something to do with someone stating that her hair was a mess of curls, and not in a kind way.

"How dare you-!"

"Mum, we're gonna miss the train at this point, forget about those gits." Ron, the twins younger brother, said.

"Oh, yes! Right, come along then- Fred! George! Hurry up." Molly ordered, pushing the red headed group towards the train.

"Well, you boys better go too." Lucius said pointedly, grunting when two sets of arms wrapped around his middle tightly.

"I guess we'll see you late mum, dad." Harry said, moving to hug his mother.

"Bye mother, father." Draco said as well, kissing his mothers cheek discreetly.

"Goodbye my honeybees. Don't forget to write once a week, okay?" Narcissa reminded.

"Definitely mum." Harry chuckled.

"Do your best. I expect good grades from you boys. No slacking off." Lucius scolded fondly.

"Oh Lucius, don't turn them into mini you's." Narcissa laughed softly.

"What's wrong with me? You married me."

"I still wonder why." Narcissa joked.

"Because I was amazing when kids weren't around?"

"Lucius!"

"Well, okay then, I guess we'll go." Draco scrunched up his nose when his parents kissed each other. "Ew~!"

"I think it's kinda nice, at least they love each other." Harry said offhandedly, looking around for any other of his friends.

"Uh, sure." Draco grimaced, taking Harry's hand and pulling him along to the train while their parents waved. The train was warm inside and smelt of teenagers and candy, but it wasn't an overbearing or horrible smelt really.

"Come on Harry, this way." Draco said, pulling Harry along down the train.

"Where are we going?"

"To see Marcus, Theodore, Blaise and Pansy. I told Marcus, since he normally arrives to the train earlier for some weird reason, to save us an compartment down here." Draco explained.

"Okay!" Harry said happily. He couldn't wait to see his friends, though, he didn't really like Pansy, she was always so clingy to Blaise and Draco. Blaise didn't seem to mind, but Draco always got really uncomfortable when around her longer than an hour.

"Ah ha! Here it is." Draco smirked and opened up a compartment door, dragging Harry inside. Marcus, Theodore and Pansy sat inside, Theodore reading a large tome, Marcus chatting unenthusiastically with Pansy who was playing with her hair.

"Where's Blaise?" Harry asked. Pansy huffed.

"Went to go talk to some second year Hufflepuff girl." Pansy said bitterly.

"He's already making friends? That good." Harry smiled cheerfully. Theodore looked up from his book and closed it.

"Pansy's just beginning irrationally jealous because her father is striking up a contract between her and Blaise. If it works out, she'll be married to the boy after graduation." Theodore shrugged.

"What?! Why did Pansy choose him?" Harry asked in shocked confusion.

"Pansy didn't choose him per say- her parents did."

"Why would marry someone she didn't choose?"

"It's how most Pureblood weddings are, not all, but most, though, they are toning it down a lot these days."

"Draco-"

"No, Harry, mum and dad will let us choose our parents, as long as we are married around thirty. Mum wants to see her grandkids." Draco said before Harry freaked out.

"Oh, good." Harry sighed out in relief.

"It's not like...I'm objecting or anything." Pansy said. "Blaise would be a good partner. Plus, wouldn't we make such cute kids!?" Pansy giggled.

"...I guess." Theodore shrugged and went back to his book. Pansy pouted and stood.

"I'm gonna go find Blaise. Make sure no ones planning on stealing my future husband." Pansy excused herself and left the four boys alone in the compartment.

"Strange one she is." Draco said, taking a seat just as the train gave a loud hoot and began to leave the station. He could see his parents popping away from the crowd. Harry sat between Marcus and Theodore.

"What are you reading?" Harry asked curiously.

"It's about Ancient Wizarding Egypt. It's said that wizards who could transfigure themselves would trick Muggle Egyptians into thinking they were gods." Theodore chuckled.

"Cool." Harry and Marcus remarked together. Harry turned to Marcus.

"How have you been? Any new Quidditch tricks?"

"Actually, I have, I got this new move so I can easily knock players off..." Harry listened intently as Marcus spoke, adding a few questions and comments until Pansy came back, dragging Blaise with her.

"Well, I better go check on the twins and make sure they aren't killing someone." Harry chuckled, leaving the compartment with a wave. Harry slowly walked along, checking in windows to find red hair. Along the way, he bumped into a girl, causing her to drop her books. She had volumed bushy brown hair, big brown eyes to match and pale skin from probably a lot of time spent indoors.

"Sorry." The girl said, bending down to grab her book just when Harry did. They winced when they hit heads.

"Sorry. My bad." Harry said politely, helping pick up two of her rather thick books.

"Thanks you anyway." The girl said, taking the books from him. Harry looked at the girl and thought about making friends with her. It's now or never, right?

"I-I'm Harry. And you are?" He greeted.

"Hermione, Hermione Granger." The girls returned the greeting with an awkward handshake she got from under her pile of books.

"Where were you heading?"

"Back to my compartment."

"Here, I'll help you take those books." Harry smiled and took half the pile, revealing Hermione's mouth and chin again.

"Um, thank you. That would be great." Hermione said gratefully as she walked along. Harry followed.

"So, where you from?" Harry asked.

"I live in the Muggle world." Hermione said nervously.

"Oh, are you a Muggle-born?"

"Yeah."

"That's okay. Thought, don't tell my brother I said that." Harry joked. Hermione laughed.

"Where are you from?"

"I lived in the muggle world for a bit, but now I live in Malfoy Manor."

"Malfoy Manor?! I hear it's one of the top ten grandest Manors in Wizarding Britain."

"Wow, you're a bit of a book worm." Harry teased light heartedly and the girl blushed.

"I just like learning, that's all." Hermione said in embarrassment as they opened a compartment. She frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"The boy who was sitting here is gone. He even took his trunk...I guess I scared him off with my bookish nature." Hermione sighed.

"Oh..." Harry hated how upset she looked. "How about you come with me? You can sit in my compartment!" Harry suggested cheerfully.

"Really? But-But you're a Malfoy! And I'm just a random girl..."

"Psh! You're Hermione Granger! I'm sure you're just as cool as me, and I'm sure Theodore would love to meet you! He's a huge book worm too- he was just reading about Ancient Wizarding Egypt-"

"Oh! I've read that! It was so fascinating, the Egyptians really were truckers back then..."

"Well, come on then. Let's go."

"...oh okay!" Hermione said in the end, grabbing her trunk while Harry took her books with a huff.

"Wow, you're strong." Harry said.

"Nan, I'm just used to carrying books." Hermione laughed, taking one book to lessen his weight as they walked to Harry compartment. Opening the door, Harry sighed in relief as he put the books down.

"Come on in Hermione, I'll put your trunk up." Harry said, lifting Hermione's trunk above his head and placing it on the rack while everyone looked upon the scene with confusion.

"Uh, Harry, who's this?" Draco asked,

"Oh, she's Hermione, I met her while I was walking around. I offered to carry her books for her since they were so heavy, and then the guy in her compartment disappeared, so I offered for her to join us." Harry said with a sweet smile, but his eyes clearly said not to lay a hand or insult on the girl. But Hermione, from behind him, couldn't see that.

"Oh, okay. Sure, that's fine." Draco said strained. Hermione cautiously took a seat under her trunk, which was next to Theodore.

"Well, introductions are in order." Harry grinned. "Hermione, this is Draco, my brother." The blonde reluctantly shook the girls hand. "And his is Blaise Zabini, Draco's friend, and Pansy Parkinson, his other friend." The three gave short waves. "And this guy is Marcus Flint, he's a bit older, but he's an awesome Quidditch player."

"I've read all about Quidditch! It's a bit barbaric for my tastes, but it does seem entertaining." Hermione remarked while Marcus' lip twitched in a smile.

"It's good fun." Marcus said.

"And lastly, this is Theodo- Theodore, put down your book and say hello." Harry scolded teasingly.

"Hmm? I was just getting to the good part." Theodore grumbled quietly, turing towards Hermione. "Hello." He greeted and shook her hand.

"Is that 'The Wonders of Beasts and Cohabitation'? I love that book!" Hermione said excitedly. Theodore rose an eyebrow and smiled slightly.

"Uh huh. One of the first ten sold ever, so it comes with moving beasts. My father ordered it nearly as soon as it came out." Theodore smirked when Hermione gaped.

"No way! Lucky! I was hoping for one the moment it came out last month. I can't believe you have it."

"Well, believe it. I'll show you." Theodore nearly grinned as he opened the page up to a large Hungarian Horntail that spat fire on the page.

"Woah." Hermione breathed.

"Merlin, bookworms are so easy to entertain." Draco muttered to Harry.

"I thought they'd be great friends. I just know she'll be a Ravenclaw." Harry chuckled with his brother.

"At least Theodore might be a little more social now." Draco said with a shrug.

"True." Harry said, stifling a yawn.

"Tired already?"

"I was too excited to get any proper sleep." Harry mumbled into his brothers shoulder as he rested on him.

"Mind as well sleep, it's gonna be a long ride." Draco smiled as Harry closed his eyes and drifted off. He shifted slightly into a more comfortable position. "A very long ride." Draco breathed out as he rested his eyes.

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:

Harry woke up with a groan as his brother shook his shoulder.

"Get up, we're here." Draco said.

"I don't wanna..." Harry mumbled.

"Too bad." Hermione said, snapping a large book loudly next to his ear, making Harry jolt awake.

"Huh?! Hermione~...That was so mean." Harry pouted.

"Up you get." Draco chuckled. Harry stood and automatically scowled when plenty of candy wrappers fell to the floor and disappeared.

"You guys suck."

"What? We were practicing." Marcus chuckled.

"For what?"

"Next train ride." Theodore joked as he stepped out of the compartment. Harry followed his group of traitorous friends with a tired frown.

"Aww, cheer up." Blaise chuckled, ruffling Harry's hair.

"Stop that!" Harry pouted, fixing his hair while the boys chuckled. When they stepped out of the train, Marcus waved goodbye and told them to go to the big giant man. He wasn't hard to find. The man was indeed very tall, with a round belly and big curly beard. Hagrid the kids called him. He directed them to the boats. Blaise, Pansy, Theodore and Hermione went in one boat, but Draco and Harry went in another. A chubby boy with rosy cheeks and coffee brown hair smiled meekly at Harry when he got in the boat. Another girl, red hair with brown eyes, smiled cheerfully at the meek boy, trying to start a conversation.

Harry watched as the dark blue water passed by, smiling at the bright castle. Hogwarts. It was amazing and huge. It was like a kings castle.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" The meek boy said softly.

"Yeah. It's beautiful. Who are you?" Harry asked.

"O-oh, I'm Neville, Neville Longbottom." Neville smiled and offered his hand hesitantly.

"I'm Harry Malfoy." He shook Neville's hand.

"I'm Susan. Susan Bones." The friendly red head said.

"Nice to meet you Susan, Neville. I hope to see more of you during the year."

"Definitely. I must say, your eyes are so beautiful." Susan complimented, making Harry blush lightly.

"T-Thanks. Yours too." He said politely, making the girl smile broadly.

"Thank you! You're so sweet." Susan said as their boat touched the dock. Slowly, all four of them stepped out of the boat and Harry followed the crowd of first years inside the castle. The castle was even more beautiful inside!

"I can't wait to get sorted." Someone said.

"I heard you have to fight a troll!" Someone else said.

"Ridiculous." Another opinion was spoken before an elderly witch came out, standing stall and proud.

"It's professor McGonnagall." Draco said to Harry. Harry mostly zoned over as the witch talked, his mind going back to his parents. Oh, how he'd miss them. "Harry! Come on!" He snapped out of it and quickly followed Draco inside.

The great hall was wonderful. The roof was covered with floating candles, a night sky above it. Four large tables laid with students sitting there. One decked in green, one in red, one in yellow and another in blue.

"Harry! Quit zoning out! The sorting is beginning! Merlin, you're worst than Theodore sometimes." Draco huffed.

"Sorry, there's just so much to breath in." Harry said in awe.

"Bones, Susan."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Thought so." Draco and Harry said together with a smile. They watched as people were sorted.

"Grange, Hermione."

Silence.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Longbottom, Neville." Minutes passed.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Well, that's a surprise." Harry muttered.

"Malfoy, Draco." Harry watched as his brother walked up to the stool and sat. The barely touched his head before its said,

"SLYTHERIN!" Draco smirked proudly and walked confidently towards the green table.

"Malfoy, Harry." The hall went quiet as the short blonde came and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on his head.

'Ah...Interesting. Yours so kind and loyal, yet you are cunning and ambitious. You are brave when need be. Very resourceful. Quite difficult...Where to put you though...'

Harry waited patiently. He hoped for Slytherin with his brother and friends though.

'I have just the place for you...'

"SLYTHERIN!" His nearly split his face as he took off the hat and ran to the Slytherin table.

"Just what'll happen this year." Severus muttered from the teachers table as he watched more brats get sorted.

:/:End Chapter:/:

 _Author Notes: HERE YOU GO WORLD! I hope you like this, it took a bit for me to figure out what I wanted, but I hope you find it good! Also, someone asked me if Harry is going to be paired with the twins, and the answer is No. Sadly, I have other plans from those rascals. If you are wondering if the twins are going to be with another boy, the answer is most likely, since George is gay and Fred is Bi in my story. So I hope that explains that!_

 **Next Chapter: So, Harry's a Slytherin. How cools that?! How will Harry's life be now that he's in Hogwarts with VOLDIE under a turban? How will his first potions lesson go? What's this strange cloak he found in Filch's office? And what's with this mirror? Find out in The Adopted Malfoy, Chapter 15, 'Why Do Things Always Find Harry?!'**


	16. Authors Note

To my dear readers,

I'm sorry to say this guys, but I have huge writers block on this story and I don't know if I'll be able to continue until after I've moved or until I'm unblocked, which I don't know when will be. With school and moving and packing and such, it's hard to think of ideas for this story, especially since I usual do romances and this is quite hard for me in general. I know I did a chapter before summary, but I can't make anything out of it this moment. I'll try and get a new chapter in before the end of November at latest! Again, I'm so sorry, I feel terrible for making you already wait so long! It's just, exams are coming up, moving house, parents separating, packing my room up and trying to spend as much time as possible with my friends, I can't feel the magic for Harry Potter at the moment.

Most Heartfelt Apologies,

Trode19.


End file.
